Knights of Evolution
by Enraged Newtype
Summary: A tale born from a dream I had that emerges characters yet to be seen in the SEED universe and tells their battle for survival. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, Lets begin."

Dark yet clear, the vastness of space lies all around. There, between the sun and the stars, the Earth and the Moon, a stolen Z.A.F.T Nazca class carrier is seen drifting, aiding a dark blue Mobile Suit rather larger than normal. This Mobile Suit had many noticeable features. From its elongated head that flowed behind it, to its spiked feet and giant binders on its shoulders that housed a powerful pair of thrusters. But probably the most interesting and mysterious part of this Mobile Suit was its tail. Yes, a tail. A tail that was flat and wide but also seemed to carry something within it. A full bridge crew sat inside the Nazca, looking out at the Mobile Suit. Soon a well filled tanned man came through the bridge doors and sat at the captain's seat.

"Roger that Will. You may begin."

The Mobile Suit began a series of minor thrusts and maneuvers than soon turned into complicated turns and vernier spins.

"Vernier and thrusters check OK."

"And how about yourself Will?"

"Oh I'm fine. No worries here."

Inside this machine sat a dark skinned man wearing a black normal suit. On his shoulder and as well as the left shoulder binder of the Mobile Suit stood an emblem of a lightning bolt inside a light blue circle. The cockpit itself was something not yet seen in this world. A single seat surrounded by controls which seemed to be floating in space. The pilot can look out in all directions, any direction, but does that really help the pilot? Or does it make him panicky knowing he can see the enemy about to kill him? Or is the pilot something more?

"Will. There's a problem."

"What's wrong?"

Inside the Nazca the captain looked on a display showing three incoming Nazca class carriers.

"It's Z.A.F.T. It seems a patrol unit of three Nazcas just happened to wonder in this direction."

"Three Nazcas? Isn't that a little too large for a patrol unit? And we looked at the Z.A.F.T patrol lines before we came out here. They're not supposed to be in this area for awhile now."

"Well whatever the reason, they're here. Let's pack it up and get out of here."

"Wait a moment Captain. This could be a good chance to try out this Mobile Suit's weaponry capabilities."

"Will, we can test out the weapons systems on targets that aren't out to kill us! Return!"

"Sir! One of the Nazcas has launched three Mobile Suits. Two ZAKUs, one GOUF. They're on an intercept course with this ship!"

"See captain? Now we have no choice but to fight."

The captain let out a great sigh then his permission for Will to engage. "Sometimes, I get the feeling that you just set all this up yourself."

The three Z.A.F.T Mobile Suits darted in toward Will, unaware of what to expect from this new enemy. As one of the ZAKUs approached Will's Mobile Suit raised its hand and extended its long, feminine like fingers. A beam then shot out from the Mobile Suit's wrist and pierced straight through the cockpit of the ZAKU. There was an eerie silence as the ZAKU floated dead in space but the other two Mobile Suits didn't hesitate to rush in at Will. The ZAKU fired its beam rifle at the Mobile Suit but it gracefully dodged each shot and swiftly retaliated by firing a beam that took off the ZAKU's head. At that moment the GOUF took the opportunity to extend its whip like heat rod and ensnare the Mobile Suit's arm. There was no panic in the Mobile Suit however. From the slit in its wrist where its beam fire was coming from a cylindrical object appeared and ejected. The Mobile grasped the object and with a flick of its wrist activated it, revealing it to be a beam saber. The Mobile Suit cut through the GOUF's heat rod and with its other arm shot the GOUF and destroyed it while it staggered from the loss of its weapon. The Mobile Suit then rushed over and slashed the headless ZAKU in half before it was able to regain itself.

"That takes care of the Mobile Suits. Now about those carriers..."

The Mobile Suit brought its arms into the giant shoulder binders and raised its tail. Soon a dark blue aura began to surround Will and the Mobile Suit. Without warning beams began to fire in all directions at one of the Nazca carriers. The beams tore through the ship destroying it.

"Amazing..."

The captain and the rest of the bridge crew sat in awe as they watched Will destroy the carriers.

"Sir! Something's coming!"

A fourth Nazca class appeared carrying with it a large cylindrical object about twice the size of the carrier surrounded by mirrors.

"What in the world... Will! A new carrier appeared, and it's carrying something big."

Will began to shudder as he stopped his attack and dropped his Mobile Suit into a relaxed position.

"I have a bad feeling about whatever that is... A very bad feeling... It's more than just a weapon of destruction... No it's something much worse..." "Alright, Will return immediately! All hands prepare for a fast retreat!" "Sir..?"

"I've come to realize something. About Will, about them in general. Whenever they have a bad feeling it's never just a feeling, it's a vision. In this case, something bad is about to happen. Something real bad. Relay the test data and records from this mission to Senjo immediately!"

The large cylinder began to emit a yellow glow from within itself. Its output began to grow rapidly forcing the yellow glow to shoot out with incredible force in the shape of a giant beam. Will and the captain both stood struck at the beam as it came closer and closer to them and ultimately, engulfed the Mobile Suit and the Nazca in one shot.

Chapter 1: We

"Woah!"

A surprised young man shot up from his bed dripping in sweat. His force made him fly up and hit the ceiling.

"Hey Zamura, what's wrong?"

Across the room a taller young man with lose black hair and an eye patch over his left eye watched as his roommate began to bounce around room. The man stopped himself against the bars of his room and slowly calmed down.

"I had this weird dream!"

"A dream? What about?"

"Well... I wasn't really in it, I was just kind of like watching it but there was this Mobile Suit... a really big weird Mobile Suit. It had these large shoulders and a weird tail and head. It was with a Z.A.F.T Nazca class but they weren't apart of Z.A.F.T. They were from Dezas."

"From Dezas eh? Now it's getting interesting. What happened next?"

"Well, they were testing the Mobile Suit and a group of Z.A.F.T Nazcas appeared. The Mobile Suit went through two ZAKUs and a GOUF like they were nothing and then destroyed one the Nazcas."

"Well that's nothing new. Dezas's power has always been better than ZAFT's. Especially since Dezas's pilots are all one of us."

"Yea but... Then this other Z.A.F.T Nazca appeared. It was carrying this big weapon. It had to be about twice the size of the Nazca. It fired the weapon and it engulfed the Mobile Suit and the Nazca... then I woke up."

"A Z.A.F.T weapon defeating a Dezas Mobile Suit? Haha that is a weird dream!"

"Yea... still, I have a bad feeling about it..."

"Kira...!"

Faint sounds emanated from down the corridor. A female voice was calling out someone's name, and the voice was getting closer.

"Ah, here comes your girlfriend Zamura..."

"She's not my girlfriend Roderick!"

"Oh yea? Why don't you tell her that?"

"Kira Zamura!"

Kira turned around to face a young woman with short blue tinted hair staring at him through the bars.

"How long are you gonna stay in your cell Kira? Why don't you come out with me?"

"Well uh..."

The woman grabbed Kira's arm and began trying to force him through the bars.

"Ow! Ow! Hey! Wait! Open the door first!"

"Eh? That is a weird dream... but it was only a dream right?"

"I guess so..."

Kira and the young woman floated down the hallway into the lounge area of this structure. Kira himself was a slightly tanned young man with blue tinted hair that came out the side spikeish from the back of his head. He had a thick strand of hair coming down across his face and he mostly wore a confused, lost look in his eyes.

"Hey hey look who it is! The station's hottest couple, Kira Zamura and Tia Domina!"

"Justin! Cut it out!"

"What's wrong Tia? Embarrassed to confess your love?"

The lounge erupted into laughter while Tia grabbed Kira by the arm and pulled him into the lounge. The two sat down next to a woman ironically named Angel despite her overall mischievous attitude as she looked up at the TV screen.

"Seems that Dullindal is really hardcore about that whole destroying Logos thing."

"Eh? What do you mean?" said Kira with the usual confused garment on his face.

The reports on the TV showed footage from the assault on the Earth Alliance's Heaven's Base that occurred yesterday.

"No way... Heaven's Base fell?"

"Yea Kira... As well as that, it seems most of the Earth Alliance has joined up with Z.A.F.T to defeat Logos."

"Really? What are they doing..? That Dullindal is just baiting them into more trouble."

"I dunno... The Naturals are weird... but the Coordinators are even weirder. At least the Naturals know who the real boss around here is!"

The room became overcome with laughter at Angel's comment. Even Tia began to laugh a little yet Kira was still focused on the TV.

"Even though Heaven's base fell the Earth Alliance still has the moon... And even if that falls, Dezas won't let Dullindal have his way..."

"What are you mumbling Kira?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing Tia..."

Kira floated up and went down the hallway out of the lounge. Tia quickly followed.

"Kira what's wrong?"

Kira stopped next to a window looking out toward the Earth and deeply sighed.

"Heaven's Base fell, and the Alliance is quickly siding with Dullindal. I have a bad feeling about this all."

"The Earth Alliance wouldn't let..."

"The Earth Alliance is already part of Z.A.F.T now. And that guy, Djibril, he's no better than Dullindal. They said on the report he wasn't captured in the assault. There's no one to trust anymore. Even though the Earth Alliance lets us walk freely around this station that's our only freedom. We still have rooms with bars. We're still trapped in this orbital prison."

"Kira don't say that... This place is our only sanctuary. Away from things like Z.A.F.T and the Earth Alliance. And there's still Dezas... We can trust them."

"I guess..."

Tia floated closer and grabbed Kira's arm hugging it. This moment was all to perfect for Tia until a large tremor rocked the station.

"What was that?"

Kira and Tia floated back to the lounge and looked to find the room empty.

"Did someone dock with the station Kira? Is it the Earth Alliance?"

"That was a big shudder... Why would the Alliance be so forceful in docking procedures?"

A gasp then filled the room as Kira turned to look at Tia looking out the larger lounge window. Outside a Z.A.F.T ZAKU peered into the room with its mooneye sensor then boosted away to reveal a fleet of Nazca class ships circling the station.

"It's Z.A.F.T!"

"Kira!"

"Come on! We have to go!"

Kira grabbed Tia and floated down the corridor which they came. They soon came upon Roderick who was loading an automatic rifle. "Zamura! Here!"

Roderick tossed Kira a handgun and continued loading his rifle.

"Roderick! What are you...?"

"It's Z.A.F.T Kira! I'm not going to let those damned coordinators take this station! This station is our home!"

"We can't fight them all Roderick!"

"But we're gonna try! And I'll die before I let Z.A.F.T get a hold of me! What are you going to do, Zamura?"

Kira looked down at the handgun then at Tia, who had a frightened look on her face.

"I'm going, to Dezas..."

"Zamura?"

"Kira!"

"I'm going to take everyone I find, and we're going to Dezas! If Z.A.F.T is here, that means they've learned of our existence. They want to use us as soldiers for their war! I won't let that happen!"

Roderick looked up at Kira with a big smile.

"That's right Zamura. We won't let that happen. There's a shuttle in hanger three. Gather everyone you can find and get of here as quickly as possible! Everyone you leave behind I'll gather so we can defend this station. They won't defeat us..."

Kira floated off holding Tia's hand while Roderick stood, rifle in hand.

The two floated down the corridor until they came upon a hallway that erupted into a firefight. Kira turned the hallway and with two precise shots killed two Z.A.F.T soldiers with fatal wounds to the head.

"Kira..."

Tia watched as Kira's face became more determined and angry than his usual self. In a way this scared her, but it also comforted her.

"Kira! Good timing!"

Justin and Angel appeared from behind a wall a little down the hallway and came to greet Kira and Tia.

"I'm going to Dezas and I'm taking anyone I can find! Roderick is down in the opposite direction gathering people to defend the station. What will you do?"

"I'm with you Kira!"

"Same here!"

"Then let's go!"

The group floated down the hallway on there way to hanger three. On the way Kira picked up four more people, Garis, Elain, Thomas, and Jones while Roderick found Celina and Uriko to help him fight. The groups, motivated with there own goals were able to push back and fend off the Z.A.F.T invaders.

The group of eight emerged at hanger three, with shattered cloths, dirty faces and Garis with a broken, bloody arm.

"Alright, there's the shuttle. Everyone on!"

"Wait, Kira! There's one problem!"

"What's wrong Thomas?"

"There a number of Nazca carriers out there, not only that but there are Mobile Suits. We won't be able to get passed them with this shuttle alone!"

Angel then stepped forward eyeing a dark blue space fighter in the corner of the hanger.

"I'll use that to get their attention, while you slip away!"

"Angel no! That's suicide!"

"Elain's right Angel. The Beta Methuss won't be able to stand up to a Z.A.F.T fleet alone!"

"Better to give up one life then let eight get captured..."

"Angel!"

Their conversation was broken by the sound of Z.A.F.T soldiers storming into the hanger. The eight turned to the enemy and those with weapons immediately began to fire. The soldiers stepped back behind the door to avoid the fire as Angel headed toward the Beta Methuss. "Get to the shuttle guys! Go!" More soldiers flooded into the hanger as the group began to make their retreat. The soldiers shot wildly at the group, with one of the bullets piercing Justin's chest. A shriek from Elain alerted everyone Justin had been killed and Kira looked back to see the soldiers advancing... On Tia. "TIA!"

Kira raced down from the shuttle to see Tia being grabbed by two Z.A.F.T soldiers and hauling her back to the hanger entrance.

"TIA!"

"KIRA!"

Two soldiers covered the others' escape and at the same time Thomas and Jones grabbed Kira by his arms and hauled him onto the shuttle.

"NO! What are you doing? Tia is! Tia! TIA!"

Kira's last glimpse of Tia as the shuttle's doors closed was her calling his name and crying.

"Elain! Let's go! Angel will cover our escape!"

"Right Garis!"

The hanger doors opened as the soldiers cleared out. The shuttle launched with Angel in the Beta Methuss closely behind.

The Beta Methuss boosted forward on a direct course with two Nazca carriers. From the cockpit of the Beta Methuss Angel watched two approaching ZAKUs.

"If I can get you guys passed this line you'll enter the Earth's gravity well in a matter of moments."

"That's good Angel but after that where do we go? Kira is the only one who knows where Dezas's headquarters is, and he's not in the best condition..." "What? Why?"

"They got Tia..."

"Tia... She's dead...?"

"No, worse... captured..."

Angel reeled back then sank her head sorrowfully. She felt Kira just now. He was wishing Tia would have been killed of all things. His heart was so heavy that it gave Angel pains in her own.

"Kira... I'm sorry... but at least she's still alive Kira... There's hope..."

Angel had said to herself and Kira replying to himself as if he had heard her

"I know Angel... There's still hope... Tia..."

The Beta Methuss blasted through one of the ZAKUs and to the other ZAKU pilot's horror, transformed into a Mobile Suit and slashed through the ZAKU with a Beam Saber. The shuttle then approached the two Nazca class ships as they started firing wildly at it. Angel came in front of the shuttle and began firing at the carriers to draw their fire.

"Senjo. Head to Senjo Elain. That's where Dezas is."

"Angel you knew all along...?"

The shuttle rocked as a large green beam whizzed past just beneath them.

"I'll be alright, Elain. Go!"

The Beta Methuss boosted upward transforming into its fighter Mobile Armor variant and drawing the Nazcas' fire. The shuttle was able to pass underneath the two carriers and make a straight course to Earth. Toward the back of the shuttle Kira was floating, crying, with his face looking up toward the ceiling. As the shuttle began to enter Earth's gravity well Kira slowly began to sink to the shuttle floor.

"I'll come for you Tia... Just wait for me... and you too Z.A.F.T... I'll make you pay for what you've done..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Knights of Evolution

The shuttle calmly splashed down at Senjo port in Japan. This was the first moment since the attack on their orbital home did they have a chance to relax. However nerves will still shattered among the group and Kira's were near their breaking point.

"We're about five miles off the cost of the city. More than likely someone saw us touch down."

"Dezas maybe?"

"Hopefully."

Elain and Thomas sat conversing with each other while Jones made a makeshift sling for Garis's arm with whatever he found in the shuttle's medical kit. Suddenly Kira shot up from the floor and looked out toward where the city's coastline would be. The others all looked out as well. Something was coming.

"A Boat."

"Dezas?"

"It could be the Earth Alliance."

"Or Z.A.F.T..."

Kira stood up while the others debated what was coming their way. He moved toward the shuttle hatch and opened it just as the boat arrived. On the boat's hull was the emblem of Dezas, a lightning bolt within a light blue circle, and standing on the boat was a woman with long flowing blond hair. "Hello there! We couldn't help but notice your shuttle landing in the middle of the water so we decided to find out what's going on!"

The woman extended her hand and Kira accepted. She pulled Kira on the boat and properly introduced herself.

"My name is Karen. What's yours young man?"

"Zamura, Kira..."

The two shook hands and Karen gave a big smile.

"I guess you're the leader of this party hmm?"

"Leader?"

Kira looked back to see four faces peering through the shuttle hatch at him.

"I, guess..."

"Well then commander! What brings you to Earth?"

"Commander...?"

Kira became lost in thought before quickly snapping back to his senses.

"We came here looking for Dezas... We... We want to enlist!"

"Enlist? You young ones want to join Dezas? Dezas isn't an organization for everyone you know. There are certain rules and regulations. As well as specifics and requirements..."

"Orbital station Augusta!"

Karen stopped suddenly and looked down at Kira who was looking down at the boat deck.

"Our home... they... they took our home. We want it back! Our friends are still up there! And Tia..."

Karen put her hands on Kira's shoulders.

"They attacked Augusta? Who are they?"

"Z.A.F.T..."

Karen turned around and looked out to the sea. She then turned back to face Kira.

"Since you came from Augusta, that means you all are..."

All five faces looked at Karen and she became overcome by the spirit deep within them.

"Alright, we have to get you all ready."

"Ready? For what?"

"For combat of course. Dezas soldiers are the best of the best. We can't send inexperience soldiers out into the battlefield."

The four others boarded the boat and began their trip to Senjo port.

"As you may have known, Dezas is the organization devoted to the peace and preservation of the human evolution, which would be you guys. The Earth Alliance created Dezas when your existence was confirmed and Dezas has now since become its own military power completely separated from our Earth Alliance allies."

Karen's history lesson on the foundation of Dezas proved to be a good distraction from the elevator ride which seemed to be taking forever. The group had been standing in an elevator going down at a rapid pace for the past minute and to them it seemed like it wasn't stopping anytime soon. "This shaft will lead to the bottom level of Senjo base, the command center. From there we will formally initiate you and begin your training. I'm sure you'll feel right at home here."

The elevator pinged to a stop and opened its doors to reveal a bustling complex filled with monitors, controls and workers stationed at each one of them. The group exited the elevator and was lead down a flight of stairs into a conference room. The five took a seat while Karen went to the front of the room and activated a display screen showing footage of the attack on Heaven's Base.

"Heaven's Base. This was the Earth Alliance's strongest Earth based stronghold, however it seems Z.A.F.T picked up some new tricks in their travels."

The screen began to show clips of one of Z.A.F.T's Mobile Suits destroying one Mobile Suit after another and also defeating a giant black Mobile Suit.

"Those huge black Mobile Suits were our gift to the Earth Alliance. The GFAS-X1 Destroy G.U.N.D.A.M was developed here at Senjo base for use by people like you. However seeing as the Extended are the only qualified pilots the Earth Alliance has for this machine its capabilities were never fully reached. We requested to decommission the suit after the test suit in Europe was destroyed by the Freedom but the Earth Alliance requested five more units. So, we pulled the money and resources from somewhere to build five more and that's what happened to them."

The footage played again covering all five unit's destruction.

"This base currently has one Destroy but we don't plan on using it other than base defense. We have been working on some new projects and you guys will be their pilots."

"So does this mean..."

"Yes, you are all officially Dezas pilots. You five came in a group so you all will be a team. We'll make Kira your team leader."

Kira looked around lost as usual. The group peered at him with happy and expecting faces, as well as Karen.

"He got us off the station in one piece, so he should be able to get us all back home in one piece too!"

"Speak for yourself Thomas. One of my pieces is broken."

The group laughed at Garis's remark but Kira still could never break into even a smile ever since the incident.

"You five are free to roam the facility. I recommend you find your way to the hanger on the sixth level and the crew quarters on level eight."

"What level are we on now ma'am?" asked Elain.

"This is the fifteenth level, command center. Due to the construction of the Destroy units levels one, two, and three have been cleared out to form a bay for it. You can take a look at the Destroy if you wish, it really is something to behold. You are all dismissed now but I want each of you on the sixth level hanger B in three hours. Young man in the sling, you should report to medical level ten to get your arm properly looked at."

"Yes ma'am."

"By the way... Besides Kira I haven't learned all your names yet.

"I'm Elain ma'am. Elain Hills."

"Thomas Reiling."

"Garis Nor"

"Karim Jones"

"Well then I'm pleased to meet you all! As for me, my name is Karen Galburn, leader of Senjo base and Commander-in-Chief of the Dezas forces."

Kira sprung up shocked "Commander-in-Chief? Then you're...!"

Karen laughed loudly. "I'm nothing more than a simple little natural in the eyes of you Knights of Evolution."

"Knights of Evolution...?"

"Heh, nice name eh Kira?"

Kira looked over at Garis who was smiling then back at Karen who also wore the same smile.

"I guess..."

"Then it's settled! Remember everyone, three hours. Dismissed!"

The group stood and acknowledged ma'am all at once. They then left the room all on their own separate journey. Kira was the last to leave, always with more than what there should be on his mind.

"Knights of Evolution..."

Kira's travels through Senjo base eventually ended up in him visiting the crew quarters on level eight. To his expectance there were many rooms filled with beds and lockers but that all changed when he happened to stumble upon one room. Inside sat many capsule shaped beds all lined up one after the other. In the front of the room sat a control panel.

"What is all this...?" Kira had wondered to himself as he proceeded further into the room.

At that moment a young woman entered the room and began tapping on the panel. Two others soon entered and walked past Kira as if he wasn't there. The two laid down in open capsules and the screen closed on them as they near instantly fell asleep. The woman who entered before was just about to leave if it weren't for Kira stopping her.

"Wait, Miss! What is all this?"

"What is all this? Oh! You must be one of the new people Karen picked up." "Yes, but please. What's going on here? Why is this room so different from the others?"

"Well you won't have to worry about it. You're not an Extended." "Extended?"

The woman prompted Kira to gaze out at the room as she begun her explanation.

"The Mobile Weapons we develop here at Senjo base are for the primary use of people like you. Though our main goal is your preservation, so when your existence was confirmed by the Earth Alliance the Evolution Project was set into motion."

"Evolution Project?"

"Yes, the Evolution Project's main goal was to create people like you. Artificials you can call them. However a true Artificial has yet to be created. There's just a factor within you all that can't be duplicated. Instead the Alliance created them, the Extended. The Extended are failed Artificials." "Failed projects... but testing and cloning just to create one of us... what happens to the subjects that failed to even become Extended?"

"Hmm? They die. Or are disposed of."

Kira stood shocked at what he heard. For a long time now he believed the Earth Alliance was on the right path to the world but after hearing that they tested and destroyed children without hesitation, it made Kira shout out his feelings.

"How? How can they do such a thing? Is that what the Earth Alliance really is? A bunch of murderers?"

"Now now calm down. I know that this isn't the best way. But other than yourselves this is the only way."

"The only way? How can you expect me to believe that?"

"Simple. Those Coordinators. They do this sort of thing as well. To make their children, their population. In a sense the Earth Alliance is fighting a race of Extended. But the Coordinators have more control over the gene manipulation. They can create unflawed Extended or in this case what we call those types of people, Coordinators."

Kira was torn again. Everything he's heard, and has heard up to this point. It all came together in his mind as one thing.

"These people... they're trying to advance the human evolution..."

"Exactly. That's why the Extended exist. To protect the true path to evolution. To protect you. One day, these Extended and all the Extended here in this base, as well those used by the Earth Alliance, they will slowly evolve into Artificials. Knowing this the Earth Alliance ceases to try and further the Evolution Project at the Extended. They're not trying to rush evolution. Not like the Coordinators are."

Kira looked around again. His thoughts focusing on his true enemy. More than just Z.A.F.T but anyone who tries to rush evolution. The Coordinators.

"What's our current status with the Earth Alliance ma'am?"

"Currently we're nothing but old friends. We do help them in times of need but our goals are different. There will be a time when we may end up fighting each other. I fear however that since most of the Earth Alliance has joined up with Dullindal that time may come soon..."

"And what's with those capsules?"

"Those capsules are recharge stations you could say. The Extended are like a battery. They can be used for just so long before they need to recharge. If not taken properly cared for an Extended could die within a matter of days. An unfortunate side effect of failure. Don't be mislead though, even though they may have been created and altered they're still human. Treat them like humans as you would want others to treat you."

The woman left the room leaving Kira to wonder in thought. He slowly walked over to the two who entered the capsules and gazed upon them sleeping. One was a teenage boy with brown hair wearing casual cloths and light green spring jacket. He seemed to be thinking of something pleasant noticing the smile on his face. The other was a young woman around nineteen years, the same age as Kira and his friends. She had long black hair that stretched all the way down her back and was wearing the black Dezas pilot uniform. What Kira noticed about her was she was crying. Kira felt that she had lost friends of her own, and she was remembering them at this moment.

"Treat you like I want them to treat me. Heh, there's no need for any special treatment, we're all the same. We're all friends. Starting today, I'm your new friend too."

Kira watched as the young woman's tears began to dry and a slight smile appeared on her face.

"My name is Kira. Zamura, Kira. It's nice to meet you two."

Two voices then flashed through his head. A male and female voice. They were names. Derrick Brown. Yuki Nanaka.

"I hope we'll get along well, Derrick... Yuki..."

Three hours had past since the group had first arrived. The five gathered in sixth level hanger B as Karen had ordered and began to slowly look around the large metal cavern. Alien Mobile Suits lined the walls of the hanger as well as on the stands.

"They're not like the Windams or Daggers the Earth Alliance uses. They don't even resemble them..." Garis made notable mention as he peered around the room.

"Ah good right on time! You all are already making good points with me!"

Karen came down from the top level of the hanger on a lift and walked over to great the group.

"Welcome. As you know these units as well the rest of the Mobile Weapons made here are for specific use for you. Their designs differ greatly than what the Earth Alliance uses and that's because you're able to handle the tremendous forces that goes into the suit's performance."

Karen began to direct everyone's attention as she covered the different Mobile Suits throughout the hanger.

"To your left here is the DXM-007 Rock Asshimar."

She pointed to a large bulky Mobile Suit with a black frame and blue armor platings. The Mobile Suit had an oddly shaped rounded head but in the middle of it sported a mono eye sensor that looks up, left, and right. "Despite the Rock Asshimar's huge bulky appearance its actually one of the most maneuverable Mobile Suits here. It has the ability to transform to a Mobile Armor variant thanks to the Moveable Frame technology, which allows the Mobile Suit to bend and twist easily. Within its Mobile Armor variant the Rock Asshimar can sustain atmospheric flight. Unfortunately we haven't gotten it to work properly in a zero-G environment so it's primarily used for Earth and interior colony based missions. Next over here we have DXM-006 Bee Gabthley."

This Mobile Suit sporting Dezas's traditional colors of blue and black was the smallest Mobile Suit in the hanger. Next to the Mobile Suit there was a large rifle about as tall if not taller than the Mobile Suit itself. One of its more visible features was two pivoting cannons, one on each soldier. "The Bee Gabthley is a small maneuverable Mobile Suit capable of atmospheric flight in its Mobile Armor variant. Its small design, thanks to the help of the Fergion Colony base's engineers, helps evade enemy fire easier being it less of a target. Its Fedayeen rifle and pivoting shoulder cannons also allow it to match some of the more powerful Mobile Suit's firepower. This Mobile Suit has also been tested in Zero-G environments and is more of the common choice among pilots whether it be space or on land. Over here is one of our own new models the DXM-009 Byalant."

This Mobile Suit had a more light blue color to it than the favored dark blue. Its platings however were traditionally black. The Mobile Suit itself had giant shoulders and incredibly lanky arms. It also sported giant thrusters on its back.

"The mobility of this Mobile Suit is greater than the Asshimar even though it has no Mobile Armor variant. It can sustain atmospheric flight on its own power and can also retaliate. It's the first actual flying Mobile Suit that can stay in the air on its own power rather than the help of extra attachments. Despite this however its weaponry options are quite limited only to a pair of beam cannons in its hands and a beam saber. Next we have one of the more favorite models among the pilots. The DXM-008 Float Messala."

This Mobile Suit, garbed in a dark purple and black color scheme seemed even larger than the Asshimar. It looked somewhat frightening staring straight at it, and its most noticeable feature was a pair of mega beam cannons on its back.

"This Mobile Suit was made at the Fergion Colony base. It was built with gravity in mind and has a transformable Mobile Armor variant for atmospheric flight. What's unique about this large Mobile Suit is that it can operate within Earth's gravity well!"

The group gasped at the thought of a Mobile Suit being able to enter and exit the gravity well at will.

"How's that possible? Are you saying this Mobile Suit can defy gravity?" "No, not really. The Mobile Suit still becomes drawn to the force of gravity however it was made and tested in harsher gravity environments thanks to the Fergion Colony labs. It can remain in the Earth's gravity well for an extended period of time before finally being pulled in. We estimate that a gravitational force equal to that of Jupiter's will have a "normal" effect on the Mobile Suit."

The crew gave out another gasp then Elain immediately raised her hand calling the Float Messala for her own. Off to the corner a Mobile Suit's skeleton was shown. The skeleton had a rather oddly shaped cone head. "That's another new model we're currently constructing. We'll have more details on it when it's completed. Well there you have it, pick a unit and we'll start your training courses immediately."

"Umm, Ma'am... What about that one?"

Kira pointed off to the far corner in the direction of a Mobile Suit shrouded by shadows.

"Oh... that one..."

Karen walked over to that corner and the group followed. Once there a large light green Mobile Suit with dark blue platings stood facing out toward the other hanger wall. This noticeably large Mobile Suit sported a pair of long thrusters attached to its arms. On the opposite end of these long thrusters was a single beam cannon. When looking at it directly those thrusters seemed to form a long shield for the Mobile Suit if need be or what seemed to be some sort of wing.

"This is NDX-000 Gaplant Zero... It's the fastest and most maneuverable Mobile Weapon ever created by the Dezas organization. It outclasses even the G.U.N.D.A.M model Mobile Suits in terms of speed and maneuverability. Its armaments consists of two beam cannons each on the tip of the active thrusters coming from its arms and two beam sabers stored in its waist. This Mobile Suit was solely intended for space combat but it also proved extremely well it atmospheric combat. This Mobile Suit can transform into a speedy Mobile Armor variant for atmospheric flight and thanks to the pivoting active thrusters on its arms, it is able to move up or down without changing the direction of the nose..."

Kira stood amazed by the description Karen just went over of this Mobile Suit.

"Wow, such a great Mobile Suit why isn't this one the favorite instead of the Messala?"

"Because no one can pilot it..."

"Eh...?"

"The Mobile Suit wasn't meant for mere humans to pilot unfortunately... The G-Forces people endure while in the cockpit of this Mobile Suit are tremendous. In all the recorded tests of this Mobile Suit, in both space and atmospheric flight, the Extended piloting it would fall unconscious, sustain red outs, and for one unfortunate pilot... death from the tremendous G-forces."

"Someone died using this Mobile Suit...?"

"Yes... since that incident the Mobile Suit has been decommissioned. This is the only one of its kind."

"I want this one."

"What?"

Karen looked at Kira shocked as well as the others.

"Kira are you crazy? Didn't you hear her? Someone died using this Mobile Suit! Died!"

"I heard her Garis..."

"Kira don't be such a fool! I won't let you pilot this death machine!"

"It's alright Elain..."

"What's "alright" about it Kira? What makes you confident you can actually pilot this thing?"

"Because I need to pilot it."

Karen looked down at him asking for an explanation why he "needed" to pilot it.

"When I was watching the report on Heaven's Base and the clips you showed us... There was that one Z.A.F.T Mobile Suit. That blue and white Mobile Suit with the red wings... It was destroying everything. It even destroyed a number of the Destroy units. If that's the Mobile Suit that's going to stop me from rescuing Tia, than I need a Mobile Suit powerful enough to beat it!"

The others looked at Kira shocked. He was willing to risk his life to protect Tia. He was willing to go that much further, for someone other than himself. Even Karen was able to sense it. Before she could say anything however two pilots entered the hanger wearing the black Dezas normal suits. "Oh, Kira. These two requested to be apart of your team."

Kira turned to see the two Extended he had met in the crew quarters before.

"Oh! Derrick! Yuki!"

"Hello, Kira." Said Yuki softly with Derrick nodding his head.

Elain then came forward asking if Kira knew these two.

"Yes I met them before, we introduced ourselves before I left to come here. If you two want to join up with us I'll be more than happy to allow it!"

The two smiled and then replied in a militaristic manner.

"Chief Piety Officer Yuki Nanaka, reporting!"

"Ensign Derrick Brown, reporting!"

"Chief Piety Officer... Ensign... How can I command someone whose ranks are so much higher than mine...?"

"We know you'll be able to lead us well, that's why we didn't even bring up our ranks back at the room."

"I guess..."

Karen turned back around looking at the Gaplant and couldn't help think to herself if Kira could really handle the machine. All of a sudden Karen got a call on her communicator. She answered swiftly and listened to the details before turning it off and swinging back around to the group.

"It seems you'll have to skip your training exercises. The battle at Onogoro Island has just started. I'm deploying you five to assist in the capture of Lord Djibril of Blue Cosmos."

"Wait, what? Deployment?"

"Relax Kira. Yuki and Derrick will give you a crash course in piloting. The rest of you should then be able to pick it up on your own. Quickly pick a Mobile Suit and rendezvous with the Albatross already en route to Onogoro Island. Hopefully you get there before anything serious happens... Launch immediately!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

The group rushed over to the Mobile Suits of their choice. Garis, seeing as he has a broken arm stayed behind to monitor the situation from Senjo base. Kira quickly boarded the Gaplant Zero and proceeded to activate the machine. Elain rushed over to the Messala while Thomas and Jones rushed to a pair of Bee Gabthleys that were next to each other. Yuki grabbed another Float Messala while Derrick ran over to the Asshimar. Thomas and Jones were the first to launch with their units. To Kira's surprise they took off at an alarming rate.

"That was... fast... and that's not even the fastest here..."

The two Messalas then went next, each thundering by and heading up the launch ramp.

"Are you ready Kira?"

"Uh, yea, yes! I'm ready Derrick!"

"Alright, listen to how it's done! Derrick Brown, Rock Asshimar! Launching!"

The Asshimar bolted out of the hanger at a speed that had even Kira dazed.

"Something so big is that fast? But no, I'm faster. I'm the one who will save Tia! Kira Zamura, Gaplant Zero! Launching!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Incinerator

"Young miss we have a certain job we need you to fulfill."

A tall man was standing over a handcuffed girl sitting with her legs out toward the sides in a large room. The room was dark, cavernous, and empty. The voices of the man and the young woman bounced off the walls in an eerie echo.

"I won't do anything for you stupid Coordinators... I want you to take me home... I refuse to cooperate with people like you!"

"No, wait you're misunderstanding the situation! I'm not here to harm you, or force you into anything. Rather, on behalf of Chairman Dullindal I'm here to request your help."

"What would you need me for?"

"We need you for the dream of ending all wars."

"Ending all wars..?"

"It is the Chairman's ultimate goal and we need the help of people like you to realize this dream."

"Is that why you attacked our home?"

The young woman's anger began to rise. A blood red aura began to surround the young woman which frightened the tall man standing over her. "No no! Please! We didn't mean such hostilities! Our soldiers were only defending themselves when your kind attacked us. It is really our fault. We are in your debt."

"Then you wish to be indebted to me again?"

"Yes... If it's too much to ask... Please listen to me."

The aura around the young woman faded.

"There are people out there who want to destroy this goal. They are in the form of the organization known as Logos. Those who follow Logos must be dealt with as well or else war will continue to plague and destroy us. For this purpose we have created a new weapon we call The Incinerator. As it name implies it incinerates those who would bring harm to peace."

"So what? Your weapons are outdated for us. I'd break the machine..."

"We know. That's why we want you to guard it."

"With what? One of your limited Mobile Suits?"

"No. With one of your limitless ones..."

The lights in the gigantic room turned on blinding the young woman for a brief moment before revealing itself to be a hanger. There in front of them both stood an unusually large, familiar Mobile Suit.

"That's... The Mobile Suit from Kira's dream... Kira..."

"We don't know anything about the Mobile Suit and we can't pilot it either. All of our attempts to try have failed. It wasn't meant for Coordinators or Naturals to use it seems. That's why we came to your home. We believe it was meant for you. The Mobile Suit has no name either. There was no mention of a name or even a model number in its records. It's as if it came from another world..."

"Kira..."

"What was that?"

The young woman stood up and looked at the Mobile Suit.

"Its name is Qubeley... It will be my Mobile Suit..."

The man walked over to her and released her from her handcuffs. "From now own The Incinerator and those stationed to it will be under your command."

The man took out a small box from his pocket and opened it in front of the young girl revealing a gleaming white pin resembling feathers from an angel. The young woman picked up the pin from the box and looked at it with her reflection shining back at her.

"The thought of ending all wars... Maybe this is the right path Kira... Maybe Z.A.F.T... Maybe..."

"Young miss...?"

"You can stop calling me that now. My name is Tia Domina."

The Albatross was one of the Earth Alliance's Nelson class carriers. The group had rendezvous and docked with the Albatross an hour after takeoff. They are now proceeding on their way to Onogoro Island. In the hanger of Albatross Kira sat next to the Gaplant Zero pondering to himself when Elain came rushing over nearly tackling him.

"So Kira how was it?"

"How was what?"

"The Gaplant Zero of course! Did you throw up yet?"

"No I didn't throw up. It was actually alright. But I guess that's because I was flying in a straight path most of the time."

"Then maybe you'll start feeling it once we get to Orb."

"Hopefully not..."

Yuki then decided to stroll over and join in their conversation.

"Kira, you're always thinking. What are you thinking about?"

Kira sighed and looked up at Yuki.

"My friends... Roderick decided to stay behind at the station... Angel... She risked her life to save us all from Z.A.F.T... I would have never thought she would have done something like that... Hehe she was always the prankster of the group... and... Tia..."

Yuki sat down next to Kira and began to share her own memories of sorrow.

"I had a lot of friends too... Daemon... Lila... Will... Hilton... Robert... We were all there, that decisive battle... Jachin Due..."

"Jachin Due... why were you there?"

"At the time Dezas was influenced by the Earth Alliance. We were deployed there in order to ensure victory at whatever cost... The Z.A.F.T weapon however prevented that victory. As a result everyone I knew except Will died... But there was so much going on then, my head started to hurt... Z.A.F.T as well as those three ships with their own Mobile Suits... They looked like Orb Mobile Suits... I didn't know who to attack... it seemed like everyone was shooting at everyone..."

"I can't imagine what that would be like..."

"Everyone I knew died that day... Accept for Will but he's been gone now for nearly two years... He's just as much as dead as the others..."

Kira extended an arm to Yuki but before contact was made an announcement alerted everyone they were entering Orb airspace.

"All hands prepare to launch Mobile Suit teams!"

"C'mon Kira!"

"Right Yuki!"

The group began to scramble to their Mobile Suits, each one boarding their respective units and activating them. Derrick was the first to step up to the catapult. His launch was confirmed and the Rock Asshimar took off without hesitation. From the other catapult Elain launched next, flowed by Yuki. Kira stepped up to the catapult next and took his first glimpse at the battlefield. Explosions rang all across the island. Fighting wasn't limited to the coasts and military lines but also the residential areas.

"This is crazy! Damn those Coordinators. How far will they go? Kira Zamura, Gaplant Zero! Launching!"

The Gaplant shot out of the catapult system like a bullet heading straight into the battlefield. It quickly caught up to and passed Yuki and Elain's Messala units and proceeded to catch up with Derrick's Rock Asshimar.

"Kira! Z.A.F.T has already begun advancing on the shorelines! The Asshimar's sensors are counting twenty six Mobile Suits on the shoreline we're approaching! The majority of Z.A.F.T and Orb Mobile Weapons are on the other side of the island!"

"We don't need to worry about them, we have a mission and that's too find Lord Djibril!"

"So what, we're taking Z.A.F.T's side?"

"Never. Z.A.F.T will shoot anything that comes at them and Orb is only trying to defend their country."

"Defend? They're sheltering that man!"

"No they're not. They want nothing to do with him."

"Eh? How do you..."

"Derrick, take Thomas and Jones and reinforce Onogoro Island's northern shoreline! Yuki and Elain will split and look for any hidden launch facilities in the main land. I'll follow behind them searching for anything suspicious off the residential area!"

"Roger!"

The group split into Kira's assigned areas as they entered the Island. The two Gabthleys landed next to a pair of Orb M1-Astrays and began firing out toward the Z.A.F.T fleet advancing toward the coastline.

"More reinforcements? Ever since Lady Cagalli reappeared friendly units have been coming from nowhere! We might be able to push them back!"

As Thomas and Jones helped the Astrays Derrick took the opportunity to land behind the advancing Z.A.F.T GOOhNs and GOUFs and began assaulting them in the Asshimar's Mobile Suit variant. The Asshimar punched in two GOUFs and destroyed two more GOOhNs before proceeding down the shoreline. On the mainland Elain and Yuki were destroying Z.A.F.T ZAKUs in the Mobile Armor variant of the Float Messala that was curious enough to get close to the flying machines. Kira was right behind them on the surface of the island slashing apart GOUFs with the Gaplant's beam sabers. He then turned to shoot a ZAKU and radioed Yuki for her status on the mission.

"So far I see nothing other than forest. Elain?"

"No there's nothing here. We have to search somewhere else. Huh? What's that feeling...?"

"Elain? What's wrong?"

"Kira!"

"I know Elain. He's very confused out there, and in pain. He can't tell right from wrong because of the others confusing him and it's making him angry. However he's all the way on the other side of the island. We don't have the time for him right now."

Yuki turned her head back and forth in confusion.

"Who is? What's going on?"

"The pilot of that Z.A.F.T blue and white Mobile Suit with the red wings... He's on the other side of the island fighting the Freedom."

"How can you tell...?"

"Yuki it's alright. They aren't our concern. We have to find Lord Djibril!" Just then a flash of light whizzed past Kira's forehead.

"What? Back at the coast?"

Thomas then came roaring over the Gaplant's radio

"Kira a shuttle just flew over our heads!"

"He's on that shuttle! Stop it!"

"We can't! We're being suppressed by Z.A.F.T fire! We'll be shot down if we shift our attention!"

Two Orb Murasames whizzed by overhead followed by a Z.A.F.T Mobile Suit with the familiar blue and white color scheme.

"They're trying to catch that shuttle!"

"What do we do Kira?"

"Take Elain and regroup with the others! I'm going after the shuttle! The Gaplant should be able to catch up and stop it!"

"Kira no! That much force can destroy your body permanently! It's too dangerous!"

The Gaplant Zero transformed into its Mobile Armor variant and its active thrusters pivoted upward and rocketing the Gaplant off in the direction of the shuttle. The two Murasames were abruptly passed by the Z.A.F.T Mobile Suit and it began to fire at the shuttle. Its aim was off however and it became too far out of range for the Mobile Suit to lock. Its pilot, a young woman with red hair, sat in disbelief that she let the shuttle get away and decided to withdraw. As she began to fall back however a dark blue streak rushed past her at an alarming rate.

"Wha-What was that?"

The image flew by so fast it only seemed to be a blur to her eyes. Onboard the shuttle Lord Djibril relaxed seeing as the Z.A.F.T Mobile Suit had stopped firing but a loud voice then shouted in his head telling him to stop. Alarmed Lord Djibril looked out the window to see a dark blue fighter rushing upward trying to match the shuttle's speed.

"What? Impossible! The Gaplant Zero?"

Kira's body was begin pressed against the seat of the Gaplant, his hair thrashing downward and blood starting flowing from his mouth. Despite the immense force he was feeling Kira still managed to yell out the word "stop!" directing his attention to the shuttle. Djibril sat nervous watching the Gaplant slowly began to catch up to the shuttle. Sweat began to drip from his face but soon the Gaplant began to lose momentum.

"No... NO! He's... right... there...!"

Kira passed out from the immense G-forces and the Gaplant began to nose dive back to Earth. The shuttle then cleared the atmosphere and proceeded to leave the Earth's gravity well. Djibril was finally able to relax but not without some tense moments.

"That was the Gaplant Zero...! Damnit Dezas... You too? You and your freaks should stay out of this!"

The Gaplant Zero began its rapid decent back to Earth.

"Kira! KIRA!"

"It's no good Yuki! He's knocked out from the G-forces!"

Yuki's Messala rocketed up toward the plummeting Gaplant in attempt to catch the Mobile Suit. Derrick then yelled at Yuki saying it would be impossible to try and cushion the blow. Yuki paid him no mind and continued toward the Gaplant. She reached the machine and transformed into the Messala's Mobile Suit variant to catch the Gaplant. The Gaplant Zero crashed into the Messala's arms nose first as Yuki began to thrust trying to break the G-forces. The Messala however, was falling too and combined with the Gaplant's speed it was falling too fast. Yuki cursed under her breath but soon two large shudders rocked the Messala. The two Astrays which Thomas and Jones had helped were supporting the Messala's descent. Soon Elain came and supported them as well.

"Ah hell, might as well. I'm part of the team too!"

With that Derrick then rushed in and pushed the mass of Mobile Suits toward the sea. Once in position over the water Derrick maneuvered the Asshimar underneath the mass and thrusted upward until they hit splash down.

"Well you don't see that everyday do you Jones?"

"Not at all Thomas. Not at all."

The two transformed into the Bee Gabthley's Mobile Armor variant and took off to where the group had splashed down.

Kira awoke inside a small medical room. Looking up he saw Yuki sitting over his bed waiting patiently. Kira figured he was back in the Albatross until he saw a young man with blue hair in the bed across from him. He had bandages around his head and left arm and was fast asleep. Kira sprung up and alerted Yuki he has come to.

"Oh you're awake!"

"Where... is here...?"

Kira started to force himself up but Yuki prompted him to relax.

"You should take it easy. You just came to. We wouldn't want anything else to happen to you now."

Kira slowed himself down and got up gently. He peered at the young man again then at Yuki's face.

"Where are we?"

"You're pretty sharp. You instantly realized this wasn't the Albatross. Or maybe that's because you can already tell... We're on the Archangel." "Arch...Angel?"

"Yes, almost immediately after the shuttle escaped Z.A.F.T retreated. Those Astrays then took us to the Archangel."

Kira got up and exited the medical room.

"Wait Kira!"

Kira's vision was dazed walking down the hallway but he was able to make out the shapes of turns corridors and people walking by. Kira found his way to the bridge where he could distinctively make out three people. A young man with brown hair wearing a white uniform. A young woman with blond hair wearing the same white uniform, and another young woman with pink hair wearing a Japanese style outfit. All three were startled by Kira's sudden intrusion. Yuki was close behind running after Kira and entered the bridge herself.

"Hey I told you to take it easy!"

The blond woman shot up in surprise and called Kira's name. Both him and the young man with brown hair looked directly at her. At that moment Kira's vision returned. The young woman with the blonde hair revealed herself to his eyes as Angel.

"Angel... Angel! Your alive... ergh!"

Kira coughed and a trickle of blood flowed from his mouth.

"Seems you're still not over the effects of the G-forces yet, but I'm glad to see you're alright!"

"What happened to you Angel... after..?"

"After you guys were clear Z.A.F.T continued to attack me. I flew off trying to escape when I ran into more Z.A.F.T Mobile Suits. But they were attacking a ship. That's when I met this Kira. I came by and shot some of the Mobile Suits he was fending off, and then together we dropped into the middle of the Orb conflict."

"Yes, she came at the right moment too."

Kira looked up to see the young man with brown hair extending his arm to him.

"Kira Yamato. Nice to meet you."

Kira brought himself up and shook his hand.

"Zamura, Kira. Likewise Kira Yamato."

The young woman with pink hair giggled at the fact there were two Kiras in the same room. The others gave a slight chuckle as well, except for Kira Zamura who had his usual lost expression.

"Angel sensed your arrival Kira. I can't explain it but she told Lacus and I you were here. Then we saw your attempt to catch up to the shuttle in your Mobile Suit."

Kira Zamura looked over at the young woman with the pink hair "Lacus... Lacus Clyne... Coordinator... why...?"

Kira began to shoot up in pain as Yuki came over to support him.

"It seems our original picture of the coordinators were wrong Kira..."

Kira looked over to Angel who began to speak.

"Not all the Coordinators believe in Chairman Dullindal. The ones here on the Archangel believe he's only parading around lies."

Kira looked up at the other Kira and Lacus and then began to relax himself, easing his pain.

"The Coordinators the way they were described back at Dezas... No. I see it now. It's not the Coordinators. It's Z.A.F.T. The Coordinators are not my enemy. Z.A.F.T is. Z.A.F.T is the one who took Tia away."

Kira Yamato then expressed himself.

"Kira, why don't you stay here with us, on the Archangel?"

The two Kiras locked eyes. Kira Yamato then had a sudden feeling. Looking into Kira Zamura's eyes he could see more than his desires. He saw his pain, his anger, and his past. He saw his goals and plans. Through his eyes it was as if he could see the stars. Kira Zamura then smiled. The first time he smiled since his home was attacked.

"I'm sorry Kira. But I can't stay. I don't belong here. I'm fighting an entirely different battle than yours. The battle to preserve the human evolution."

Kira Yamato smiled as well.

"We walk the same path but take different routes. When we meet again let us hope it's as friends."

"Yea."

The two had another gaze at each other until Angel butted in.

"Come on Kira, everyone is waiting for you back at the hanger."

Angel led Kira outside the bridge and Yuki bowed to Kira Yamato and Lacus before leaving.

The group appeared at the Archangel's hanger where Kira and Yuki's Mobile Suits were waiting.

"I was pretty amazed though. You caught up to that shuttle and almost stopped it despite the tremendous force on your body."

Yuki smiled happily

"Yep, that's why Kira is our leader."

"You're leader? Haha good job Kira! I never thought you'd be able to command anyone around!"

Angel laughed while Kira stood in confusion.

"Hey! He directed us pretty well out there!"

Yuki's anger only amused Angel even more.

"Well, we should be going. We have to get back to Senjo and give our report. The Albatross is waiting for us."

"Kira..."

Kira turned to Angel who was looking off in the opposite direction. "Kira I'm going to stay here..."

"Stay here? Why Angel? Everyone else is back at Dezas!"

"Kira..."

Kira stopped before he said anything more and listened to what Angel had to say.

"Kira its time we stopped hiding. We can only be sheltered by the Earth Alliance for so long. That's why there's Dezas, that's why ZAFT attacked the station... If we remain hidden evolution will never progress. If I'm here with these people, the Coordinators and Naturals on this ship, everyone will begin to realize who we are."

"I see Angel... Maybe it's for the best as well. At least I know you're in good hands Angel."

"Kira..."

"Yes Angel?"

"Make sure you get Tia back."

"That's not an option. I will get her back."

Kira and Yuki walked off to their Mobile Suits that had been serviced in the Archangel and soon departed back to the Albatross on their way to Senjo.

"So you were unable to capture Lord Djibril?"

"No Ma'am."

"However you underwent the tremendous G-forces of the Gaplant in order to pursue the shuttle Lord Djibril was on?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Well that alone shows your dedication. From this we can safely assume Lord Djibril is headed for the moon."

Karen walked around the conference room once and began to pace back and forth until Kira finally asked her what was wrong.

"I'm concerned."

"About what ma'am? Lord Djibril?"

"No, something else..."

The monitor in the conference room suddenly tuned away from the specs and data analysis of the battle at Onogoro Island to a speech held by Orb's representative Cagalli Yula Athha. Her speech stating a message to Chairman Gilbert Dullindal of Z.A.F.T's forces was soon cut off by a transmission showing Lacus Clyne.

"Well well, what's going on here?"

Kira looked at the image of Lacus and immediately growled.

"That's not Lacus Clyne."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

Before Kira could respond Lacus's speech about how Orb was sheltering a member of Logos was interrupted again by the original transmission. This time another Lacus Clyne was standing next to Cagalli. She addressed herself as Lacus Clyne and Karen immediately turned off the monitor.

"That's all I needed to see. That Dullindal has been playing everyone for fools. That brings me back to what I'm so concerned about."

She flicked back on the monitor and changed the channel frequency to bring up the records of a Dezas pilot. Kira stared at the monitor looking at a picture of a dark skinned man.

"I've seen him before..."

"His name is William Taurus. He's been apart of Dezas for awhile now but two days ago he suddenly went missing. We received a report at 1330 yesterday containing the mission log of his last assignment. Apparently the new Mobile Suit developed at Fergion Colony was undergoing some testing when they were attacked by a Z.A.F.T unit. The log has the specs of the Mobile Suit's performance and the weapon used to destroy the Mobile Suit. It was described as yellow beam then the transmission cut. Oddly enough the signal and origin point transmitted as if there were no disturbance."

"That was just like my dream..."

"Dream?"

"This morning I awoke from a dream... it's hard to believe all of what happened was in the span of a day but... What happened in that report happened in my dream."

"So that means you know what the new Z.A.F.T weapon looks like."

"It's a giant cylinder surrounded by mirrors. It was two times the size of a Z.A.F.T Nazca class with a large opening forming somewhat of a barrel at the cylinder's face."

"Ma'am!"

A communication came in from downstairs at the command center. "What's wrong?"

"You have to see this. We have a big problem."

Karen and Kira raced outside the conference room and down the stairs to the command center where a large monitor displayed a satellite picture of a giant cylindrical object surrounded by mirrors. The object itself was roughly estimated as about half the size of a space colony.

"That's a bit bigger than twice the size of a Nazca..."

"We're getting a transmission from orbit."

"To the members of the Dezas organization currently occupying Senjo Japan. We, the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, have decreed your existence as a hindrance to Chairman Dullindal's dream to end all wars. You have been hiding a great power that has been growing over the years and are currently a military force capable of waging war on any country you see fit! With this in mind we cannot allow you to destroy the future of this world!"

"Destroy the future of the world...? What are they talking about? They think we want to harm others?"

"No, they just don't want us to have the power to oppose them. That's what The Chairman really wants. Absolute power."

"Is that so, Kira..?"

"With the Chairman's permission we have been granted full authority to your termination."

"That's it, the transmission cut Ma'am."

"What was all that about?"

"Ma'am look!"

The cylinder began to emit a yellow glow from within its core. "They're going to fire on us? This entire City?"

Kira and Karen turned and dropped face first to the floor with their hands over their head as the others watched in horror when the yellow beam came down from space and engulfed the city.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tragedy

"So how did it go?"

"The shot fired normally ma'am The Incinerator is now recharging back to normal output."

"Good."

Tia sat at the Captain's seat of a Z.A.F.T Nazca class carrier wearing a white Z.A.F.T uniform and the pin she had received on her collar. Her Nazca, as well as four others, were positioned just above the Incinerator.

"Alright begin the next step send the signal from Galford Colony. It's time to lure out the retaliation force!"

"Yes Ma'am."

The tall man who conversed with Tia in the hanger before watched over her with expectant eyes.

"You're very good at this young miss."

"I told you before Reimond I have a name."

"Yes, sorry."

Tia exited the bridge after giving Reimond a very angry look and floated down the hallway on her way to her quarters. She entered the private room and grabbed a hold of her bed pulling herself on it.

"Kira... I know you're alive and you'll be coming soon. I have to show you the true path Kira... For our sake, for humanity's sake..."

Kira raised his head up off the floor and looked around.

"Everything is in tact..."

Kira stood up and patted himself down.

"I'm in tact..."

He then walked over the short distance to where Karen had fell and rested his arm on her back to feel she was solid. Karen, then realizing she was solid herself, got up from the floor.

"You're in tact too! What's going on?"

The two turned to look around the room. They quickly dropped their expressions when they realized only four other people out of the twenty or so in the command center at the time were standing. Looking around they saw enormous amounts of black ash littering the floor and controls. Karen went over and picked up the ash, then silently let it slide through her fingers. "They've been... Incinerated..."

"What...?"

"That light."

Karen brushed off the ash among the console and immediately brought up a log of the past five minuets.

"No damage to any of the circuitry or the overall structure of the base... This weapon only harms people..."

Karen began to type furiously at the controls of the console while Kira ran up the stairs to the elevator and rushed inside. He immediately went to level eight of the base and rushed toward the quarters of his friends. Thomas, Garis, and Jones were all sitting in a circle in one room playing cards. Kira's rapid intrusion startled them all.

"What are you guy's doing?"

Garis stood up and responded to Kira's yell with yells of his own "What are we doing? What are you doing barging in like that? Aren't you supposed be giving Commander Karen the report of the mission?"

"What do you mean by that? You guys didn't feel that just now?"

"Feel what?"

Kira took a step backwards in disbelieve and bolted out the door down the hallway.

"Hey Kira! What's going on?"

Kira continued running, ignoring Garis and barged into Elain's quarters calling her name. Elain stood with nothing but a towel rapped around herself seeing as had just finished taking a shower. Elain kicked the door into Kira's face sending him flying backward into the wall and yelling at him to knock before entering a woman's room.

"Elain's ok... Derrick and Yuki!"

Kira rushed over to the Extended capsule room to find many of the Extended sound asleep in their capsules. Kira also spied Derrick and Yuki and confirmed their safety. Karen and the four surviving command center operators were busy typing away at the various controls of the room when Kira reappeared. He immediately rushed down next to Karen and reported what he saw.

"Everyone else is fine and the structure of the base is in tact, but for some reason no one felt the beam or the deaths that resulted."

"We analyzed the properties of that beam. As I thought, it's a weapon that only affects organics. They call the weapon "The Incinerator" claiming it to destroy those with evil intent. The light enters through the optical sensors and begins to rapidly burn and destroy someone from the inside out. It only works on creatures with optical sensors. Humans, insects, any type of animal but not plant life. The process only takes an instant but it reduces the targets to ash. Fabrics in extreme proximity to the exposed body are burnt as well when the flames inside burst outward... There's also something else, something we couldn't identify. Some type of resonance within the beam." "That's probably the reason why no one felt anything..."

"Probably... We've traced the source of the firing signal. The controls for that weapon are stationed close by it on the Galford colony."

"Then that's where we going, to destroy that station!"

"Rest up. You and your team leave at 0800 tomorrow!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

The Albatross launched off the base's Mass Driver system and began its journey into the Earth's gravity well. The Albatross left the atmosphere and began cruising inside the gravity well. Inside the briefing room of the Albatross Kira explained the objectives of this mission.

"Sensors have picked up two Z.A.F.T Nazca class carriers stationed just above the gravity well. Since Yuki's and Elain's Mobile Suits are the only ones that can operate within the gravity well they will be deployed to assault the two Nazca classes. With any luck you guys can just lead them into the gravity well and let the Earth take care of the rest. As soon as the Albatross is clear of the orbital units it will make its course to Galford colony. The Z.A.F.T security around the colony will most likely be heavy so I will be launching in the Gaplant Zero to support the Mobile Suit teams' attack. After I launch the shuttle containing the strike team to destroy the station will launch escorted by Jones in the Byalant. Garis, how's your arm doing?" "Doing fine Kira. The med team patched it up really well."

"Great, we'll need everyone we can get on this mission."

"Heh everyone we can get but poor Derrick. Seeing as he couldn't bring his Rock Asshimar into space he had to stay behind."

Everyone got a good laugh out of Derrick's misfortune until Kira brought everyone's focus back to the mission.

"I want everyone suited up. Normal suits on from here on out. Once that's done everyone should remain on standby notice until Captain Norris gives his word. Yuki, Elain, ready your units for launch when the Captain gives his signal."

"Yes sir!"

"Alright everyone! Let's go!"

The team saluted and floated out the room heading to the lockers for their normal suits. As soon as they were done Yuki and Elain immediately went to the hanger and prepped their Float Messala's for launch. In the bridge Captain Norris Gaudry floated in and took his seat looking out toward the oncoming enemy.

"We'll be exiting the gravity well in thirty seconds sir."

"Alright, relay the Messalas their launch clearance, have them launch in fifteen seconds!"

"Yes sir!"

An announcement rang in the hanger as a female voice prompted everyone to prepare for Mobile Suit launch.

"Float Messala Yuki unit! You are cleared to launch on catapult one! Float Messala Elain unit! You are clear to launch on catapult two! All hands evacuate the launch deck!"

The Two Messalas positioned themselves on the Albatross's catapult rails in they're Mobile Armor variants.

"Yuki Nanaka, Float Messala! Launching!"

"Cleared!"

Yuki's Messala darted down the catapult on an interception course of the two Nazca carriers ahead.

"Elain unit, launching!"

"Cleared!"

Elain's Messala closely followed shooting off the catapult heading toward the Nazcas. In wasn't long until the Nazcas began to retaliate firing their beam cannons at the incoming Mobile Armors. The Messala's gracefully dodged the incoming fire however and began their assault firing the mega particle cannons on its back and the enemy ships. Inside the Albatross Captain Norris began to seize the opportunity.

"Alright our units are stalling the Nazcas. Set course mark 0385. Destination Galford Colony!"

"Setting course, mark 0385, coordinates X124 Y246 Z90, destination Galford Colony!"

"All hands level one battle stations! Initiate condition red!"

"Condition Red initiated, repeat Condition Red initiated! All Mobile Suit Teams prepare for launch!"

Down in the hanger the echoes of the female operator bounced around the room.

"Gaplant, Byalant, standby for launch orders! Gabthley, Barzam, Marasai teams begin launch procedures!"

The Albatross made its way to the awaiting fleet a Galford colony while Yuki and Elain continued to hold of the Nazcas. A couple of ZAKUs and GOUFs were launched from one of the Nazcas to try and fend off the Mobile Armors that were rapidly damaging their ship. As one ZAKU began firing at the Messala it was taken by surprise by the other Messala that had transformed into its Mobile Suit variant and grabbed the ZAKU from behind. The Messala then performed a spinning tumble toward the Earth, entering the gravity well and then letting the ZAKU go. The ZAKU plummeted uncontrollably into the Earth's atmosphere while the Messala transformed to its Mobile Armor variant and rejoined the battle.

"This area is their turf. We can't fight Mobile Suits that operate at peek efficiency when they're inside the gravity well! Retreat before we get sucked in by the Earth's gravity!"

"Captain! The Delorious!"

The crew of the Z.A.F.T Nazca peered out the bridge port to see the other Nazca slowly fall beneath them.

"The Delorious has been taken in by the Earth's gravity!"

"They're already doomed... Get us out of here before we share their fate!" "Yes Sir!"

The Nazca accelerated upward just clearing the gravity well to watch their companions meet their end. The Messalas however chased after them, unwilling to let their target go.

"Barzam Team! Reinforce Marasai Team in sector A! Gabthley Team! Clear a path for the shuttle to land on Galford Colony. Keep pressing, their power is running low!"

"Kira Zamura, Gaplant Zero! Launching!"

"Cleared!"

The Captain's orders were firm and set as Kira joined the space battle. A count of five Z.A.F.T Nazca class ships guarded the space port to Galford Colony. However in terms of power the Albatross and its Mobile Suit Teams matched strengths and a battle resulted above the colony. Dezas's Marasais, which looked like upgraded versions of Z.A.F.T's ZAKUs, played the role of fire support. Their beam rifles had the ability to fire in rapid succession which made them perfect for mid range support. The Barzam was the main attacking unit with several engaging the Z.A.F.T ZAKUs and GOUFs launching from the Nazcas. The Barzam's charging beam rifle never got to see good use however since the Mobile Suits would prevent them from gathering the time to fully charge the weapon. The battle raged seeing casualties on both sides. Barzams and GOUFs were caught at close range with weapons skewered inside them while the Marasai team gave the adequate cover fire needed destroying the Z.A.F.T ZAKU defense line. Mobile Suits were being destroyed one by one, and Kira also played a hand in the destruction. From his Mobile Armor variant Kira successfully shot down three ZAKUs and two GOUFs before transforming in the Mobile Suit variant of the Gaplant Zero. Heading toward the colony Kira dodged the fire of a ZAKU and retaliated immediately destroying it, then armed the Gaplant's beam sabers to cut through a number of GOUFs trying to grapple the highly maneuverable Mobile Suit with their heat rods. The battle began to swing in favor of Dezas. With the Bee Gabthley Team making a path to the colony's space port the shuttle and the Byalant was finally able to launch. The Byalant proved to be another maneuverable foe for the Z.A.F.T forces. Despite its lanky appearance it was able to dodge and retaliate to even the Nazca carrier's beam cannons. Kira's Gaplant moved in to cover the shuttle's flank as him, the shuttle, and the Byalant supported by the Gabthley team made its run for the spaceport. Enemy forces began to die down as the shuttle neared the spaceport and Jones did his part in the Byalant fending off the enemy Mobile Suits.

"This has been some trip Kira! We never would have experienced all this if we were sitting back at the station!"

"You can enjoy all this once the mission is over Jones! We still have our objectives!"

"Right Kira! We're approaching the spaceport now!"

To their surprise the colony's spaceport was housing a Nazca class ship ready to ambush them. The Nazca appeared and caught the group off guard firing its beam cannons into the battle.

"Evasive maneuvers! Regroup and clear the Z.A.F.T Mobile Suits from the port!"

The Gaplant Zero and Byalant had no problem dodging the Nazca's fire as they spread out to attempt to flank the Nazca. Mobile Suits began to flood from the ship as the Bee Gabthley Team arrived and brought the fight right outside the colony's spaceport. Kira and Jones came around and destroyed the Nazca's engines as it cleared the spaceport but before the chain reaction of the explosions destroyed the ship the Nazca fired one last shot with its beam cannons, destroying the Byalant's left arm completely and sending it crashing into the colony.

"Karim!"

Karim Jones rocked violently from the impact on the colony wall. With his helmet cracked and blood from cuts to his face dripping down, the Byalant's panoramic monitors around the cockpit's linear seat began to flicker off one by one

"Go Kira! Remember what Angel said! One life to save eight. In my case One life to save millions more! Finish the mission!"

A Z.A.F.T Gunner ZAKU Warrior soon came to finish the job firing its large beam cannon at the Byalant destroying it completely.

"KARIM! ARRGHH!"

Kira suppressed his sudden anger and sorrow over the loss of his friend and rocketed inside the spaceport. He landed in the Gaplant's Mobile Suit variant and quickly exited the Mobile Suit carrying a vernier pack and an automatic rifle as the shuttle landed escorted by two Bee Gabthleys. A team ten Dezas soldiers, including Garis and Thomas, emerged from the shuttle each wearing a vernier pack and armed with an automatic rifle. The group floated over to Kira who had just touched down from exiting the Gaplant Zero.

"Kira! What happened? Where's Jones?"

Kira turned away from Garis mentioning only that they had a mission to accomplish.

"No... No way... he can't be... Karim!"

"We don't have the time! He gave me his final wish! We have to complete the mission! Everyone spread out and head toward the station! We don't want to be all killed at once by enemy explosive rounds! Let's go!"

Kira opened the airlock to the colony interior and rocketed inward with the team toward their destination. An artificial sunset was settling over the colony interior as the team maneuvered themselves in the colony's artificial gravity. It took some time before the group reached the station but they finally reached their objective. One by one the group snuck into the station looking for the control center of The Incinerator. Kira wandered the hallways slowly. The station was dark and poorly lit. Perfect settings for an enemy ambush. Sneaking his away around each corner, Kira was extra careful to make note of any foreign noises he heard. All he heard however were the footsteps of his fellow soldiers following behind him. Thomas made his way over to Kira's position as they entered a rather large room. "Kira... something's wrong... its too quiet in here... We haven't found a single enemy soldier... You would think this place would be crawling with them..."

"I know... but keep your voice at this level... we don't know what could be in store for us..."

The two entered the large room together and began to inspect every corner. The team shortly followed checking the areas missed.

"This room is clear sir."

A soldier said to Kira raising his voice to normal level. Another soldier commented how the walls and floor seemed unusually smooth while a female soldier asked for Kira's attention.

"What's wrong?"

Kira approached her as she stood over a console with a lever next to a blinking red light.

"Other than the low output of the lights this is the only thing generating power in this building."

Kira stepped over to examine the flashing light next to the lever. As soon as he looked at the light it shot up the console turning from red to yellow then to green. Power then began flowing through the station lighting up the hallways and corridors, and the room the strike team was currently occupying. Reflective metallic doors slammed down blocking any chance the team had of escape.

"Sir the exits have been sealed off!"

"This room... it's completely reflective... The walls, floor and ceiling are made of mirrors. No wonder they were so smooth..."

"Kira, what should we do?"

Kira turned to Thomas then around the room looking for anything he can use as an escape point. Kira looked straight up and saw stars in the ceiling.

"Up there. There's an opening in the ceiling."

One of the soldiers activated his vernier pack and thrusted up to the ceiling. He placed his hand in what he hoped was an opening but was disappointed.

"It's a bulletproof plastic. If anything we're going to suffocate in this room. "They knew we were going to come here, they had this set up for awhile now."

Kira pounded his fist against the consoles cursing under his breath of how they fell for such a trap.

"Captain, The Incinerator... It's turning!"

"What's that?"

Captain Norris looked out toward the Z.A.F.T weapon to see it rotating toward the colony. Then from behind the weapon a fleet of eight Nazca class ships appeared, each launching their Mobile Suit teams against the already exhausted Albatross.

"It was a trap..."

Inside the lead Nazca class Tia watched over the battle and ordered the destruction of the Dezas ship. The Z.A.F.T Mobile Suits then began assaulting the Dezas Mobile Suits and its flagship the Albatross.

"Captain!"

Captain Norris sunk into his chair and sighed deeply.

"It seems we were outsmarted by the commander of that Z.A.F.T fleet. No doubt this was all just a ploy to lead us here and finish us off. We have no choice, all hands evacuate the Albatross! Get as far away from the combat zone as possible. Relay the message to all remaining Mobile Suits to rendezvous at the Rigal Mountain colony! Repeat, we are abandoning the Albatross!"

The fleeing Mobile Suits began to get picked off by the new Z.A.F.T forces entering the battlefield. Those that did escape barely made it out. Escape pods from the Albatross launched one by one but only a fraction made it away from the Mobile Suit force destroying them.

"Captain..."

"Didn't I give the order for you all to evacuate?"

The entire bridge crew remained inside with the Captain as they watched the Z.A.F.T fleet approach them.

"We've been together for along time Captain."

"Yes, we've been through it all Captain, even Jachin Due. We won't abandon the Albatross when it needs us the most."

Captain Norris looked around to see every last member of the bridge crew smiling back at him.

"Yes your right. All of you are right. This is our ship! We won't let Z.A.F.T sink this ship without a fight! Gunners! Target the Z.A.F.T fleet with every last operational weapon we have! FIRE!"

"Yes Sir!"

The Albatross fired a hail of missiles and beam fire at the Z.A.F.T Nazca classes damaging the front line and having a twin beam shot rip through and destroy on the Nazcas in the backline. Tia became outraged to see their will to fight has not yet been broken.

"Those idiots! What are they doing? Hurry up and destroy that ship!"

Through the hail of fire a Z.A.F.T GOUF appeared outside the Albatross's bridge and immediately destroyed it and the crew inside with a whip of its heat rod. The destruction of the bridge sent explosions down the Albatross's corridors and into its main sections. The Albatross became riddled with explosions. It was only a matter of time before it ultimately detonated from within and finally sink.

"Tch... no use. We have to think of something else. This plastic glass isn't event denting."

The soldier's frustration over not being able to destroy the plastic left him thinking of other options. Kira looked around the room again seeing what else he could find. A couple of soldiers were trying to lift the doors that slammed shut with no luck, while Garis looked around the ceiling holding his arm. A monitor flickered on suddenly bringing the group's attention to the reflective walls it was displayed on.

"Sir? What's that?" The screen showed a giant cylindrical object looking right toward them.

"That's... Not good!"

"Kira?"

The cylinder began to emit a yellow glow from its core which sent Kira into a panicked frenzy.

"The mirrors! Destroy the mirrors now!"

"What's going on Kira? Oh, maybe you want to use the shards to try and cut through the glass?"

"NO! That light! That light will kill us if we stare at it! This entire room is reflective! There's no escaping the light! Destroy the mirrors now!"

Everyone began pounding at the mirrors with their guns as the cylinder began charging. When the cylinder discharged its energy the screen flickered off and a faint yellow light began to gradually shine through the plastic glass. Kira began to stop slamming his rifle and vernier pack into the consoles and floor and began shooting down at the floor with his rifle. "Come on! Break Damnit! BREAK!"

Through the floor's reflection Kira witnessed the beam getting wider and closer. His eyes widened as he stopped shooting the floor and began pounding on the cracks the bullets made with the butt of his rifle.

"Break! Break! BREAK!"

Each slam began to crack the glass little by little but not enough to shatter the entire mirror. This didn't stop Kira however, as he kept slamming on the mirror. Coming down with a tremendous strike, Kira threw all his strength into destroying the mirror, yelling in fury. The beam of The Incinerator finally engulfed the station, as well as the portions of the colony adjacent to the station.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Longest Night

Yuki and Elain arrived at the Rigal Mountain Colony Spaceport after receiving the retreat order from the Albatross. The two Messalas landed inside the bay regrouping with the survivors of the attack. The two floated down from their suits and was promptly greeted.

"Chief Yuki. It's a relief to you alive and well."

"What happened to the attack on Galford Colony? Why was there a retreat order issued?"

"The attack was a trap. We believe Z.A.F.T feed us false information to lead us there so they can finish us off. With this defeat our power now lies within the Fergion Colony base. Senjo is too exhausted to fight. They need the time to recover from this blow."

"Where are the survivors of the attack?"

"You're looking at them..."

Yuki glanced around in horror to see the small amount of survivors in the bay. Only five Mobile Suits, each missing an arm or leg or head. Floating around the bay there were no more than thirty to thirty five people. "Where's Kira? Jones and Thomas? Where is everyone?"

Yuki demanded an answer from the soldier but to both her and Elain's horror the soldier only bowed his head sorrowfully. Yuki's face began to swell up in tears.

"No... No that's not possible...! Everyone...! Kira... NO!"

The room was dark and shrouded with a grey cloud. From when they entered it was dimly lit now there's no trace of light at all, except from the window up top that had brought in the light of the moon. Something then began to move. An eerie shadow in a dark room of death, or for Kira at that moment, he was unaware of the slain around him. Kira picked himself up on fours and looked down. Beneath him lay shattered pieces of glass on an over rusted corroded metal. Kira's face was bloody from cuts of glass. His uniform shattered by the same material. Kira had succeeded in destroying the mirror beneath him. Coming down he shattered the glass and sheltered his eyes against the rusted metal beneath. He picked himself up using the console as support and tried to create an image of anything within the grey cloud that filled the room. That's when Kira realized the horror that surrounded him. The light from the moon shone around him. Mirrors filled with bullet holes and cracks, but no bodies, no life, only him. The ten other soldiers, Garis, and Thomas were all slain by The Incinerator. Kira reeled back when he realized he was enshrouded in the ash of his comrades and his friends. He panicked trying to blow the ash away from him flinging his arms wildly into the air. Kira's frenzy brought him over to one of the sealed mirror doors. Without even realizing it Kira bent down and grabbed the holes made by one soldier's rifle fire within the door. Kira thrusted upward and the door flew back into the ceiling as if nothing was holding it down. Kira came to when he realized what had happened. He walked quietly outside the room and found his way outside the station. Looking up at the town on top of hill above the station he saw no lights and no signs of power. Kira then picked up a cell phone on the ground that was covered in ash and opened it. The cell phone had no power as well.

"EMP... They must have changed the resonance of the beam... So now I'm stuck here with no way to call for help..."

"Oh over there, look! It's another one!"

A slightly overfilled woman spotted a figure walking slowly they're way. The woman rushed over to help the young man with a bloody face and shattered clothes that had walked into town.

"Are you alright young man?"

Kira said nothing, only looked ahead and continued walking.

"Poor child... He must be traumatized by the incident... Come with me child, I run a small hotel a block down, stay and recover."

The woman led Kira down the streets into a town that was in a complete state of confusion. The same grey cloud that filled the room of the station was all around here. People who had escaped the light were now outside gathering the ash from the streets and moving it to the side.

Inside one of the rooms of the hotel a clean, bandaged Kira wearing the same shattered clothes he had arrived in lay face up on a bed staring directly at the ceiling. From the doorway the woman who brought him and an older man was peering at him in pity. They closed the door to leave him be as they conversed in the hallway.

"The poor child... When I found him he was covered in ash and his face was bleeding from numerous cuts... But I believe the most damaged part about him is his heart..."

"Yes... you told me... he could barely utter his name when I greeted him. I believe he has lost too many friends today... From his clothing I can only assume he was apart of that attack outside the colony... But what was that attack all about? And who were those people? I recognized some Z.A.F.T ships and Mobile Suits but the others..."

"Whatever had happened today was only followed by a great tragedy to this colony. This war has brought too many deaths already... It has to be stopped soon... and I don't know who to believe now... ever since yesterday, that TV report, two Lacus..."

"Maybe this child is the answer to that confusion yesterday night... Two Lacus Clyne appeared then those new Mobile Suits and now this child..." "But he's in no condition to speak... We have to leave him alone for now... He has a great weight upon him that we cannot disturb."

Inside the room Kira continued to lie looking at the ceiling. Thoughts of his friends rushed through his head. Thoughts of the trap they all fell for. Thoughts of what to do next.

"Garis... Karim... Thomas... everyone... I can't..."

"What's with that attitude Kira?"

"Garis...?"

"You think I broke my arm saving you all for nothing?"

"Garis..."

"Kira you shouldn't give up just because we're not here anymore. You still have a lot to do!"

"Thomas..."

"That's right Kira. You still have a mission to accomplish."

"Mission... Karim..."

"You still have Elain and Yuki, Kira. And Tia. Are you gonna give up on her too?"

"Tia... Tia!"

Kira's eyes came to life after hearing the voices of his fallen friends. "I need to save Tia... I won't let Z.A.F.T gain control over everything... I won't let them murder any more innocent people!"

Kira got up from the bed and made his way outside the room and down the stairs. Kira passed the hotel counter where the lady who had found him had been organizing some papers. She immediately called out to him asking where he was going and Kira turned around and gave her a smile. "Thank you for all you've done for me miss, but I can't stay any longer, I have a mission I have to complete."

Kira turned and walked out the hotel to the streets leaving the woman only to utter a small prayer for Kira then saying good luck to the young one.

Kira wondered the streets of the town on his way back to where he had entered. Soon enough a tall dark skinned man wearing a red jacket a blue jeans approached him in a friendly manner.

"Hey there kid! Where do you think your going all bandaged up like that? You could get hurt!"

"I'm sorry, but I need to get to the spaceport at the back of the colony."

"All the way back there? That's quite a journey from here. Someone in your condition will need some help! I'll come with you!"

"Come with me? Why?"

"Hey you'll need any help you can take! Besides, after what just happened I'm not feeling this colony anymore. Over at PLANT they got those Z.A.F.T soldiers guarding the place. Nothing gets passed them, Jachin Due proved that well. I'll be nice and safe if I made a living over there!"

Kira laughed and extended his hand to shake the man's.

"My name is Kira. Zamura, Kira."

The man extended his own and shook hands with Kira.

"The name is Wesley Jones! But everyone around here just calls me "King"!"

Kira gave another slight chuckle as the two began their journey to end of the colony.

The two walked for an hour, sharing their stories with each other. Kira's story seemed to amaze Wesley more than anything he's ever heard in his life.

"So your saying you and your friends are this wondrous next step in human evolution?"

"Yep."

"And you were in the battle that took place on Orb yesterday and met Lacus Clyne?"

"Yep."

"And that you're here to stop a massive Z.A.F.T weapon from destroying the rest of your kind?"

"Yep."

"Wow... I'll tell ya kid. That's pretty hard to believe! But for all that's happened recently it doesn't sound made up!"

"Yea, but hey where I was out fighting and risking my life you were here living the easy life. A junk collector? Who would have thought people would get paid for gathering the stuff I destroy?"

"Haha it's an easy business. As horrible as it sounds, as long as there's war, there's business! Not saying I'm for war of course, I want the bloodshed to stop as much as you do."

The two continued onward and within the next half hour came upon another town inside the colony. Wesley looked around the town to see a normal population but still no lights.

"Looks like that beam didn't reach out over here."

"Yea... but the range of the EMP resonance caught this area too. It will be awhile before power returns."

The two continued their walk through the town until a sudden commotion between a group of people halted them. A bald dark skinned man and a short tanned skinned woman with black hair were arguing with appeared to be two Z.A.F.T military soldiers.

"Z.A.F.T? What are they doing inside the colony?"

Kira and Wesley ducked behind a nearby building to try and listen in on the conversation.

"And what are you doing about the power? Why doesn't anyone have any type of power? Not even batteries are working!"

"Please Sir! We're doing our best to resolve the situation quickly! We have reason to believe an unknown terrorist organization was the cause for the sudden power failure. We're looking for any suspicious people in the area who might be tied to the incident. We request that you and the rest of the citizens give us your complete cooperation..."

"To hell with the terrorists! What are you going to do about the power? Food will spoil without the power and the hospitals need the energy for their equipment! If you don't do something about getting the power back soon you're gonna have to deal with a lot more angry people! Most of them with guns and knives!"

The man stormed off with the woman following shortly behind while the two Z.A.F.T soldiers went in the opposite direction.

"Think those soldiers are after you Kira?"

"Most likely... They're here to finish their mission."

"What do you wanna do?"

"Get out of this town as quickly as possible."

"Good idea!"

The two snuck off in the direction the man and woman were headed, away from the two soldiers. The two were just about to leave the town a voice called out to them telling them to stop where they were. Kira and Wesley turned to see the man and woman who were arguing with the two soldiers from before. The man walked up to the two and looked Kira up and down. He then looked over to Wesley and pointed back at Kira.

"Sir! Is this your son?"

"My son...? Yea! I mean... Yes, he is my child. His name is Kira."

"What is he doing out with all those wounds? Why, the kid looks like a mummy! As well as that his cloths are ripped to shreds!"

"Well you see we came from the neighboring town in search of a hospital that had power so they could look at Kira's injuries but this town is out of power as well. We decided we were going to the next town to see if they had power."

"Hmm... Why a father looking out for his son is nothing out of the ordinary! Tell ya what, we'll accompany you on your journey! We have our reasons for finding power too! The name's Tryon Wilson!"

The woman with him walked up and introduced herself as Felicia and Kira and Wesley now had some unwanted help walking with them.

The next town was reached in about two hours. By this time the group was now near the lift that would take them up into the spaceport. This town as well as the ones before it had no power as well.

"Seems it's a no go for here either. Those terrorists must have hit the colony with something big."

The group came out to the edge of the town to a clearing that showed the lift up to the spaceport.

"Just our luck..."

Kira cursed under his breath to see the lift port flooded with Z.A.F.T personal and Mobile Suits.

"Looks like Z.A.F.T are controlling this area. I bet they'll be able to help your son if we explain the situation to them."

Kira's eyes widened as he looked up at Wesley who was currently thinking of something to say.

"Uhh, umm well you see... Kira doesn't like guns or soldiers, those sorts of things, he gets frightened by them, see?"

Wesley pointed to Kira who was playing a frightened look on his face. "Hmm I get it... Wouldn't want him to go where he's uncomfortable. Let's see, we can try crossing the bridge over to the next section of the colony?" "Yea that sounds like a good idea. Let's go."

The group left the area and headed out toward the colony bridge. "Thanks King. That was a close one... By the way where's this, colony bridge?"

"Boy, you really don't get out much do you?"

"I've been a... sheltered child so to speak... This is my first time on a space colony. Everything here is sort of weird in its own way. Gravity, earth, light..."

"Hey no problem. On each colony there are bridges that connect to each portion of the colony. The bridges span over the windows where the mirrors are."

"Mirrors?"

"Yea, that's how the colony gets sunlight. The sun reflects off the mirrors and into the colony through the windows."

"I see... How far is it to the closest colony bridge?"

"Not too far, we passed it only about ten minuets ago. But the walk across the bridge will probably take about an hour and a half."

"An hour and a half...? Just how big are these colonies...?"

It was about halfway across the colony bridge when the group found their next oddity. A man was passed out in the middle of the bridge. When the group rushed over to check on him they found out the man was only sleeping. He awoke as the others gathered over him.

"Hey buddy, are you alright? This is kind of a bad spot to be taking a nap." Wesley asked as the man rose into a sitting position.

"Huh? Oh, oh yea... I'm fine... I guess I was just a little too tired. I was on my way over to the town across this bridge to see if they had any power but I guess I just feel out right here."

"Which direction were you coming from?"

"Hmm?"

The man looked around gathering his sense of direction and pointed down one side of the bridge.

"Back that way."

"Ah alright... that's where we're coming from too."

"What are you guys doing all the way out here if you don't mind me asking?"

"Same reason you're here."

"Well then I guess it'll be safer if I just travel with you four."

"Heh guess so."

"Oh, that's right, I'm Gary." He said extending is arm.

Wesley grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet.

"Wesley. Welcome to the party Gary."

During the whole conversation Kira was constantly looking over the bridge gazing at the mirrors and the stars until the group called him to come.

The group made it to the end of the bridge and Kira was ready to fall out. He was more exhausted than he realized. Right off the bridge was a small chapel where the group decided to rest. Kira laid down on one of the benches looking up at one of the stain glass windows.

"I've never seen those before either... they're pretty..."

"I'm not so sure but I think I saw some faint light over in the distance. Think the next town has power?"

"I'm not to sure Tyron but I'll go a bit forward and check it out."

"Alright Wesley, make sure you come back soon."

"I'll take a look too."

"Felicia?"

"I haven't been too involved with much in this group. Better do something to show I'm apart of this."

Felicia walked outside as Wesley took one look back inside.

"Are you alright over there Kira?"

Kira gave a "thumbs up" gesture from the bench he was lying down on, signaling Wesley to go on ahead. Wesley and Felicia went to confirm Tyron's sighting and Kira, still exhausted, continued looking up at the stain glass window on the ceiling. Kira gazed at the pictures of angels painted on the glass. How the moonlight would filter down and cover the glass and the chapel in a calm white glow and how the sunlight would gaze through between the white shine. Sunlight? Kira shot up and looked straight at the picture. There was a faint yellow glow emanating from the stain glass, in what seemed to be a circle. Kira ran over to the chapel door whizzing past Gary and Tyron to get a better look from outside. Looking up at the sky Kira could see a faint yellow circle though the night sky.

"No... No not again! Why are they firing again?"

Kira looked over to see Wesley and Felicia returning from their confirmation hike. Wesley spotted Kira hanging outside the chapel door and called out to him.

"Hey Kira, Tyron was right! There's power over there!"

"Wesley! Come back! The sky! Look at the sky!"

Wesley looked up to see the yellow shine getting brighter.

"It's like from before, a bright yellow light... I closed my eyes and hit the floor though... but when I woke up everyone was... NO! Felicia! Hurry!"

The two began sprinting to the chapel as the yellow light came closer and closer.

"WESLEY!"

Tyron grabbed Kira and threw him back into the chapel to the floor while Gary closed the door behind them. The three hit the floor with their eyes closed and their hands over their head expecting something to come crashing down. The light shone through the stain glass windows which seemed to break the light from being solid and went away within a matter of moments. Sensing the light had vanished Kira stood up and rushed to the door opening it to find no trace of Wesley or Felicia. Gary and Tyron stood up at the same time looking at Kira who slowly closed the door and began to stagger to the back of the room. Tyron and Gary watched frightened as a dark blue aura started to rise from Kira's body.

"Z.A.F.T... Z.A.F.T... Z.A.F.T YOU BASTARDS! AAAHHHH!"

The aura began to take shape into the form of a demon and Kira's anger hit its peak. The demon aura subsided within Kira when both Tyron and Gary tackled him to the floor.

"Kira! Kira wake up!"

Kira's eyes filled back in and water began flowing from them. "Kira!"

Kira blinked as the tears ran down his cheeks and picked up his head to see Tyron.

"Kira snap out of it! You cant let your anger consume you or you'll destroy more than that beam will ever do! Innocent and guilty alike it wouldn't matter, you would kill them all! Do you want that? Kira?"

The two got off Kira as he slowly picked himself up. From a sitting position Kira looked up at the sky with an incredibly angered face.

"Yes, yes I understand. But make no mistake. I'll destroy that weapon myself... and ANYONE who would get in my way!"

The group of three arrived at the lift to the spaceport on the other section of the colony.

"This area has power it seems. The lift here will take you to the spaceport Kira."

"Thank you Tyron... When did you figure out I...?"

"That you were one of those "terrorists" the Z.A.F.T soldiers told me about? At the other lift. At first I was a bit suspicious because of your clothes but when Wesley made up that ruse of you being afraid of the Z.A.F.T soldiers and when you made that awful face that's what did it for me. Heh it still cracks me up just thinking about that face you made."

"Why didn't you just turn me in to those soldiers?"

"Because you didn't look like a terrorist to me. If you ask me I believe its Z.A.F.T who's really up to all this."

"Thank you... But now I have to think of a way into that spaceport. Getting in through here will be fine but once I get inside the place will most likely be crawling with Z.A.F.T."

"Hmm... and those cloths won't do either. What is that? Just a normal suit?" "Umm, yea..."

A loud noise came from the distance and the group turned to see the lift coming down from the port.

"Well now this makes things easier. Come on Kira, follow me!"

The group rushed off to intercept the lift when it came to ground level. On the lift were only two soldiers unaware of what was about to happen to them. The lift stopped and Tyron rushed one of the soldiers knocking him down and punching him unconscious. As they other soldier raised his gun Gary performed a swift strike to the soldier's neck knocking him unconscious as well.

"That was a nice one Gary."

"Hah, it was nothing. You should see the other stuff I can do!"

"Help me with these two."

"Right."

The two dragged the soldiers off the lift and promoted Kira to take off his normal suit.

"This one is about the right size..."

Tyron undressed one of the Z.A.F.T soldiers and threw Kira the uniform and he immediately put it on.

"Do you want the honor Gary?"

"Heh don't mind if I do! Come on Kira!"

The two jumped on the lift and rode it up as Tyron hid the two soldiers and Kira's normal suit.

"Good luck kid! We're rooting for you down here!"

At the top of the lift Gary barged in holding Kira and started making a loud commotion to all the soldiers floating in the area.

"Help! Anyone! I found this soldier wounded in my town! I bandaged him up as best I can but he needs medical attention!"

One of the soldiers floated over and took Kira, then asked Gary where he was attacked. Gary told the soldiers to follow him as they went back to the lift and let the one lone soldier carry Kira to the port's medical facility. Down the hallway the soldier asked Kira if he was feeling alright where Kira replied "Much better now..."

Kira grabbed the soldier's pistol from his holster and whipped him across the head with it. The soldier fell unconscious and Kira let him float against the wall taking his pistol and putting it in the empty holster spot on his uniform's belt.

"Funny how a soldier left the base without his firearm, but oh well."

Kira unraveled the bandages off his face and threw them next to the soldier as he continued down the hallway.

"Normal suit, Normal suit, I need to find a normal suit..."

Just then Kira passed by a locker room and entered thinking perfect in his mind. Inside two other Z.A.F.T soldiers were undressing into their regular uniforms when Kira came in opening a locker and began putting on the normal suit inside.

"Hey there, haven't seen your face around before. You new?"

"Yea I just enlisted and they threw me in this squadron."

"Yea I know. I got transferred here too all of a sudden. All cause of that new weapon. The fleet captain is too strict though. She expects too much of us. I mean, we may be Coordinators but you can only push us so much..."

"But so far all of her orders and plans have been flawless." Said the other soldier changing in the room.

"Almost like she knew what was gonna happen before it did."

"Wow, she sounds like a very experienced woman. I hope I have the honor to meet her one day." Said Kira as he finished putting on the normal suit and left the lockers bidding the two soldiers farewell.

"So... My ultimate enemy is the Fleet Captain of this Z.A.F.T fleet... Good to know... I have better understanding of who to shoot."

Kira put on his helmet and began to enter the airlock leading out to the hanger. Kira opened the door leading out to the hanger as the room depressurized and he floated out. In this uniform anyone could easily mistake him for a Z.A.F.T pilot. Kira took a good glance around the hanger. In the hanger an old Z.A.F.T Laruasia class was docked at the port and on the side a row of Z.A.F.T ZAKUs were lined up next to the Gaplant Zero. "Good... they didn't put the Gaplant Zero in the carrier yet... but it seems they formally captured it since it's lined up with those ZAKUs... Either way I'm taking my Mobile Suit back."

Kira floated over to the row of Mobile Suits and stopped next to the Gaplant Zero. He then called out to some pilots close by to avoid suspicion. Two pilots floated over to great Kira as he begun asking questions about the machine.

"What is this thing? I don't remember this model being onboard the ship." "That's because it's not one of ours. Its one of the models left by the enemy force we just fought."

"Yea... I was out in that battle a couple of hours back. It was scary, fighting all those Mobile Suits that seemed to outclass our own. Who would of that anyone would have more power than Z.A.F.T?"

"Yea I know what you mean."

"Mind if I look around the cockpit?"

"Sure I don't care. I'm interested to see myself actually."

Kira opened the Gaplant's hatch and looked inside. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary which pleased Kira.

"I've never seen anything like this before..." One pilot said looking into the cockpit.

"The seat is just there in mid air. I'm guessing the entire cockpit is one big camera... amazing..."

Kira climbed into the cockpit seat and began to activate the Mobile Suit switching on the panoramic monitors.

"You're right. It is like one big camera" Kira said addressing the pilot. "Yea... I can see right through the Mobile Suit... Hey wait! You weren't supposed to activate it!"

"Oh, sorry. It was just so interesting that I had to try it out for myself!"

Kira closed the cockpit hatch locking out the two pilots and began maneuvering his way outside the hanger into space. An alarm rang within the hanger and Kira thought it was too fast for them to realize he had just stolen a Mobile Suit. As soon as he cleared the hanger into space he found out the real reason of the alarm. Two Mobile Suits had suddenly appeared and began attacking the Nazca class carriers stationed outside the colony. One of the Mobile Suits turned and spotted the Gaplant heading out of the hanger.

"Enemy reinforcements! Those bastards... they're using Kira's Gaplant!" "Yuki? No wait! Don't shoot me!"

Kira switched radio frequencies and his face displayed on one of the monitors inside Yuki's Mobile Suit.

"Wait! Stop I'm an ally!"

All Yuki saw however someone in a Z.A.F.T pilot uniform and kept rushing at the Gaplant.

"Yuki!"

"Kira?"

Yuki looked at the monitor again and peered through helmet of the ZAFT pilot seeing Kira behind it.

"Kira? You're alive? You're alive! Kira!"

"Yes! I'm alive! But I won't be if you shoot at me!"

Yuki's Messala flew right over the Gaplant and banked around transforming into its Mobile Suit variant.

"What are you doing here Yuki?"

"Kira I... I couldn't accept you were dead... I knew you had to be alive so I requested we revisit the colony once support came from Fergion."

Explosions rang in the background as the other Mobile Suit began attack the ships.

"Elain launched with me as well, she's drawing the enemy fire now. I'll relay the signal to fall back and we'll head back to the Nelson class ship that brought us here. Follow me Kira!"

The Messala boosted off turning into its Mobile Armor variant and Kira did the same transforming the Gaplant. Soon Elain followed and exited the combat area, leaving the Z.A.F.T forces a bitter end to their successful battle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Exposed

The Z.A.F.T flagship Minerva. The strongest battleship in entire Z.A.F.T naval force. The carrier can hold an untold number of Mobile Suits and has firepower unrivaled by any other ship existing. Within the lounge of this ship three pilots sit, awaiting their next orders. A pale skinned young man with blond hair leaned against the door to the lounge seemingly in deep thought. On the sofa sat a white skinned red haired young woman, the pilot of the Mobile Suit that tried to shoot down the shuttle at the Onogoro Island battle. Next to her sat a young white skinned man with dark hair and angry red eyes. He was holding a can of some drink in his hands but like the young man at the door, he seemed lost in thought as well. Soon a woman wearing a white Z.A.F.T Captain's uniform and a badge on her collar that depicted the symbol of angel feathers walked into the lounge and looked at the group. "I've just been requested, under the authority and command of a FAITH fleet captain, that I send one of my units to help her in an upcoming battle."

The three looked at their captain in confusion.

"Upcoming battle? Against Djibril?" Said the young woman with red hair.

"No... This battle has not yet been confirmed... rather its being expected... By the tone of the address I received from the fleet captain, its as if she's expecting the battle and that it will be a very decisive one."

"She's predicting a struggle? With who?"

"The address didn't say. It only mentioned it would be against those who wish to sever Chairman Dullindal's dream."

"I'll go."

The young man with the dark hair and red eyes stood up and looked directly at the captain.

"Shinn..."

"Shinn. I am not forcing you to accept this mission. Its only a request. If it were my choice however I would have you stay. We already have our orders."

"I know. But I have... things on my mind... I need to clear my head. Helping someone who's dedicated to the chairman's dream is the best way I can think of."

"Then you're to leave immediately. A shuttle will carry your Mobile Suit to the rendezvous point. From there your under the command of the fleet captain."

"Yes Ma'am."

The captain left and Shinn began to follow until the young woman in red hair stopped him.

"Shinn wait!"

Shinn turned around. The anger in his eyes left as soon as he gazed upon the young woman's face.

"Lunamaria? What's wrong?"

"Shinn I have a bad feeling... about this..."

"What could go wrong? Its only some small force that thinks they can take on Z.A.F.T..."

"No Shinn... Shinn I... I didn't tell anyone about this yet but..."

"What?"

Lunamaria turned and looked down at the floor, then back up at Shinn. "That day when I was chasseing after the shuttle... after it flew out of range... I saw something."

"You saw something? What was it?"

"I don't know exactly... It passed right by me, it was a blur, it was moving too fast... but I think... It was a Mobile Suit."

"A Mobile Suit? From Orb?"

"I don't think so... It was fast... much faster than the Impulse can ever go... and it was going straight up after the shuttle... Its probably even faster than the Destiny..."

Shinn gave a small laugh.

"No way something can be that fast. Especially not a Mobile Suit. No pilot can withstand the pressure in something going that fast straight upward." "Shinn..."

"I'll be alright, Lunamaria."

Shinn turned and headed toward the door. When the young man with blond hair stopped him.

"Shinn. Be careful."

Shinn said nothing and continued out the lounge.

"So you say she sensed something coming up?"

"That's right Captain Waltfeld."

"And you came up here why?"

"A change of scenery... I've had some... things... on my mind. I thought it would be best helping her out and seeing space again."

A tanned skinned man with a large scar covering his left eye and down his face gave a laugh and turned back to look at the young man with blue hair addressing him.

"You sure are one of the abnormal ones, Athrun. But I guess that's why your one of the favorites around here. So, where is she?"

"In the hanger, looking over her Mobile Suit?"

"And your going to leave her there alone? You're not the only one with problems you know."

Athrun reeled back and took Waltfeld's hint, leaving the bridge and heading down to the hanger. On his way down he found Angel looking through a window that spanned out showing the entire hanger.

"Oh, there you are."

Angel turned her head and gave Athrun a smile as he approached. "Hey there. Thanks again for everything you've done for me Mr. Athrun. For the booster to join up with the Eternal and even you coming out to help." "Athrun will do, and it was no problem. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yea... I'm alright... Just worried."

"About your friends?"

"More than just that... About a girl named Tia. She used to cling around our Kira all the time. I think this is the longest time apart they've had together. I don't know how its affecting her... I hope she's alright."

"What about your Kira himself?"

"Oh that lost little boy is fine. Hehe I used to do the meanest things to him... but ever since that day, since our home was attacked and I looked into his eyes when he said "I'm going to Dezas!" he stopped becoming that lost little boy we all grew up with. He became our leader..."

Athrun looked out toward the hanger and said to Angel he could relate. "Athrun, I'm sure he'll come around one day. That kid that's constantly on your mind... Shinn... I think."

"How did you know about him?"

Angel gave Athrun a big smile and Athrun too smiled and laughed. "Right... I forgot who you were for a second. I need to thank you too Angel. You're helping me ease my mind just knowing what I'm going through." "Anytime Athrun, anytime."

The Nelson class ship transporting Yuki, Elain, Kira, and the rest of the survivors from the Galford battle landed at Senjo base. Yuki, Elain, Kira, and Karen who came to greet the group rode the elevator down the fifteen levels to the command center and exited as soon as the elevator opened its doors. Standing just a ways from the doors stood a young man in a Dezas uniform with spiky dark drown hair the same height and age as Kira and wearing an unusual pendant on his necklace. Elain gasped at the sight of him as Kira stepped out in front of the group. Kira's eyes narrowed at the sight of the young man and the young man gave a cocky smirk.

"Kira Zamura."

"Koji... Jikara..."

Kira lunged at the young man grappling him and tackling him to the floor.

"Kira!"

The two wrestled until their momentum brought them to the edge of the stairs and they began tumbling down to the command center floor. The group rushed down the stairs after them trying to keep pace with their tumbling. Karen looked over to Elain on their way down uttering a few words.

"I see they've met!"

"Oh you don't know the half of it!"

As soon as the group reached the command center floor Yuki was the first one to rush over to the two.

"Kira!"

Yuki stopped where she was when she saw the two sitting in an upright position laughing hysterically.

"Wha-What the...?"

The group joined in the conference room to discuss the new plan of attack after the defeat at Galford. Since Koji's appearance Kira's eyes have been burning with possibility and hope, as well as Koji's.

"Well I was going to introduce our new member but it seems you guys have already met..."

"I don't know him Commander..." said Yuki, wearing Kira's usual lost face. "Neither do I. Well, I've been talking with him since he came because you all left me down here." Said Derrick with a rather displeased look on his face.

Elain began to laugh as she took it upon herself to introduce Koji. "That guy right there is Kira's other half. Whenever Tia wasn't with Kira, Koji was. They were the dynamic duo of the station. Everything they planed went perfectly when teamed with each other. It's like they're brothers. Hehe it took all Tia could muster to rip Kira away from Koji when they were together."

"Two years ago I left the station to see what it was like on Earth. During the television reports of Z.A.F.T's attack on Orb I saw some weird Mobile Suits that turned out to be you guys. I decided to travel in this direction when I met Derrick in downtown Senjo. As soon as I asked him if he saw those weird Mobile Suits on TV everything came together, and now I'm here!"

Koji threw on a big grin which made Kira angry.

"You should have already known it was us in those Mobile Suits! You should have been here sooner!"

"Well of course I knew it was you. You can't go around being "the guy that knows the truth behind evolution" in public though. Those people are scared of anyone with a sharp object, how do you think they'd react if I told them I could see the time?"

Kira calmed down and began to think.

"I guess so... But we're going to have to reveal ourselves eventually..."

Koji grappled Kira wrapping his arm around his neck.

"Take it easy Kira! That time will come when it does! For now lets concentrate on having people alive when we decide to show up!"

"Well... it does seem everyone is friendly with each other. That just makes it easier for me to continue then! Alright everyone listen up!"

The group turned to Karen as she began pointing out to the monitor in the room. The monitor showed a map of the current position of the Earth and Moon as well as the colonies and PLANT that lay between them.

"We've been tracking The Incinerator's movement after the Galford attack to find it heading into this area here."

Karen circled an area on the monitor close to Earth orbit which then enlarged into the highlighted area.

"The weapon seems to be gaining mass as it travels. Our guess is that they've been adding on to the weapon tirelessly, even during the Galford attack."

Karen pointed back to the monitor showing the Z.A.F.T fleet escorting the weapon in an area of open space.

"If they continue this present course they're going to intercept with this cluster of colonys."

She circled a group of colonies toward the bottom of the monitor. "Their current orbit around Earth would have them come directly in contact with Z.A.F.T." Derrick jumped realizing the threat of this situation. "

Those colonies..! That's where Fergion is!"

"That's right Derrick... Z.A.F.T is going to attack the Dezas engineering base at Fergion Colony. Without that colony Dezas will no longer be able to design, fund, and build the Mobile Suit needed to fight Z.A.F.T. If they destroy Fergion, they'll defeat Dezas."

Kira stood up looking straight at Karen.

"Then we have to get up there and stop them!"

"Yes Kira, that's exactly what we're going to do. Fergion is already mobilizing its forces for the impeding assault and we're gonna take what we have left here at Senjo Base and aid them."

Derrick turned and gave an angry snort.

"If only we can use that Destroy we could end this a lot sooner!"

"Derrick you know as well as I do we don't have the power to lift something that massive into space. We don't even know if it can perform in a zero-G environment as well."

Derrick sunk in his chair while the others began to concentrate at what was going to be the most important battle yet. Elain then turned to Yuki with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yuki, shouldn't you need to sleep by now... The last time you were in your capsule was once we got back from Orb. You haven't been asleep since..." "I know what you mean Elain but... I don't need to. I feel like I can just keep going."

Derrick looked over at Yuki and laughed.

"Hah, you're a weird one. I had to go in twice while you were away."

Karen looked at Yuki wondering why she hasn't been feeling the pains and stress most Extended endure when out for long periods of time, especially after going through the Galford battle. Just then the monitor turned to snow and Karen was alerted they've picked up an unidentified signal. Karen called to trace the signal as the figure of a young man with an eye patch over his left eye and lose black hair began to speak behind the screen. Kira looked at the image to try and make out the figure. As the static began to clear Kira instantly recognized who that person was.

"Roderick...?"

"Good morning, good afternoon, to wherever you are or during what time I bid you hello. My name is Roderick C. Wallingford and I live here, on this orbital space station."

"Orbital space station... Commander Karen! That signal is coming from Augusta!"

Across the screens of Earth, citizens watched the young man speak. In PLANT the giant news screens mounted on buildings showed the young man as well. Inside the colonys orbiting the Earth and moon familiar faces gathered around their TVs to hear the young man speak. The broadcast also reached Chairman Dullindal watching from his office, the captain of the Minerva, as well as the Archangel and the Eternal, and also in front of Tia in her Nazca class ship.

"For a long time now my friends and I have lived on this station sheltered and protected by the Earth Alliance. We had freedom of mobility within this station yet we were still confined like prisoners. Our complaints were always silent however. We did not feel the need to speak when we were living in peace. Two days ago that all changed however. Two days ago a Z.A.F.T fleet attacked our station and killed my friends. This incident has yet to be announced to the public and citizens of PLANT out of fear. Fear of who we really are. We were put on this station for a reason, for we are the next step in human evolution."

Everyone in the conference room was shocked to hear Roderick begin to confirm their existence. Chairman Dullindal watched with intrigued eyes as the citizens and soldiers gasped and gossiped over what he had just called himself. Inside the Nazca class Tia reeled back in shock then stood up watching her monitor gasping for air.

"We have lived on this station in total secrecy until now! Z.A.F.T has invaded our territory and it is finally time to reveal ourselves to the world!"

Tia slammed her fists down on the console in front of the monitor as her bridge crew looked at her confused.

"No... No, no no! What is he doing? He can't reveal us? He'll kill us all! We'll be hunted down... that's what they always said... if we were ever to come out... Roderick! STOP!"

"Our abilities surpass that of the Coordinators without the technology of gene manipulation. We were born without tubes or probes but have gained an extraordinary gift! The true path to mankind lies within us!"

"Roderick..."

Inside the conference room Kira watched in amazement as Roderick began to boldly inscribe his name in this conflict and in history being the first of the group to identify himself to the world as the next step in human evolution. Tia turned angrily and rushed over to the navigators console bringing up their current location and the location of the station.

"We're going to pass right by it... All ships! Target the source of the transmission! Fire at that station as soon as it comes in range!"

"Ma'am...?"

"THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"Yes Ma'am! Relaying the order to all ships!"

The Nazca's turrets began to take aim at the station floating toward them. Each ship had their primary beam cannons aimed to completely destroy the station.

"Ships are in range ma'am!"

"Alright! Fire!"

Each Nazca fired off their main cannons all at once and the beams cut through space heading directly for the station.

"If my friends are hearing this I want them to know, it is time to stop hiding. We did not expose ourselves to the world. Z.A.F.T did when they declared war on us. But like anyone when attacked, when their way of life or they're home is threatened, we will fight back! We will not let the Z.A.F.T invaders destroy us! When Z.A.F.T came to this station most of us died fighting them off but we were able to drive them away. Even now my friends are still out there! Fighting for our survival! Let Z.A.F.T, the colonies, PLANT, and whole world know of our name! We call ourselves..."

The signal cut and the transmission went dead all that was left on the screen was static.

"Roderick...? RODERICK!"

Kira rushed out the conference room and headed up toward the elevator leaving Yuki behind to call his name.

The screens of static displayed all over the Earth and colonies leaving many to wonder what had happened and why this young man was denouncing Z.A.F.T's name. Chairman Dullindal watched the static silently as it cut off into colored bars and then to a news broadcast about the signal. "So... They finally appeared. The next step in human evolution. I had hoped their appearance would come once Logos has been destroyed but time and fate wouldn't allow it... An enemy more dangerous than Logos ever will be has shown its face, it now only depends on what direction they take..." "Roderick..."

Inside the Eternal's bridge Angel watched the news report on the screen with tears in her eyes. In the captain's seat Andrew Waltfeld ducked his head down thinking of what this incident meant to her and behind her Athrun only watched with grief and sorrow on his face.

"Young miss I believe that was your signal was it not?"

"Yes, captain..."

Angel turned and passed Athrun without a glance heading out the bridge. Andrew Waltfeld then turned over and looked at Athrun.

"Athrun, take good care of her out on the battlefield."

"What? You mean she's going to be launching?"

"That's right and it's up to you to see everything goes well. From this moment on you stop becoming a soldier and become the guardian of evolution."

"Stop becoming a soldier...?"

"Captain! We're entering Fergion colony airspace in thirty minuets."

Andrew Waltfeld turned around and gave the order for the Mobile Suits to stay on standby alert. Athrun left the bridge heading toward the hanger thinking about what Andrew Waltfeld had just said.

"Guardian of Evolution..."

"Booster!"

Kira stormed into the hanger demanding they put one of the boosters on the Gaplant Zero. The Mobile Suit was designed to support a booster for extended flights and atmospheric exit but has yet to be tested. The crew not knowing the motives behind Kira's order but trusting his judgment attached the booster to the Gaplant Zero as Kira entered its cockpit. When the crew was clear of the machine Kira ignited the booster and rocketed it off into space heading toward the orbital station.

The station was in shatters. Debris flew everywhere and covered the station as Kira landed within the same hanger he had escaped from two days ago. Kira floated down the hallway in his normal suit gasping at the destruction. Holes were punched right threw the station caused by the Nazca's cannon fire. Twisted metal and fabric flied the space between the hallways and bullet holes marked each turn. Kira made his way to the lower sections where his horror escalated seeing the bodies of Z.A.F.T soldiers and his friends floating in a bloody mass. As he progressed deeper atmosphere began venting from the pipes, telling Kira the upcoming section of the station still has air. Kira entered what used to be the lounge but now was a horrid mess of spent bullet casings, blood and debris. Kira continued onward, heading down the hallway and stopped at the room he and Roderick had shared. Inside, surrounded by wires and cameras and with a large metal pole sticking through his chest laid Roderick against the wall and floor as if he were being pulled down by gravity. "Kira entered the room and Roderick opened his eyes.

"Zamura..."

"Roderick..."

"You came Zamura... you heard me speak..."

"Yea... it was a good speech Roderick..."

"Really...? That's good... I was afraid it was going to be horrible..."

Kira gave a slight laugh as Roderick mustered a smile.

"Kira..."

"Yes Roderick?"

"Get them... stop Z.A.F.T... Kira Zamura..."

Roderick closed his eyes and gently passed on leaving Kira to reflect upon his roommate's last words.

"Don't worry Roderick... I'll get them..."

Kira left the room, his room, with tears flowing uncontrollably from his eyes. He made his way back to the hanger and looked out toward the distance to see the explosions and struggle of Mobile Suits fighting.

"That's it... over there... Z.A.F.T has begun its fight at Fergion..."

The tears never stopped dripping down Kira's face as he entered the cockpit of his Gaplant and closed the hatch activating it. The panoramic monitors displayed the broken, destroyed hanger he was in as he took off his helmet to wipe away the tears. Kira put his helmet back on and sealed it to his normal suit as he slowly left the hanger.

"I'm coming Z.A.F.T... I'm coming to end all this madness... today!"

Kira boosted off in the direction of Fergion Colony where the battle for the survival of Dezas has already begun.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Era of Evolution

Explosions filled space as the fighting between Z.A.F.T and Dezas started. Z.A.F.T GOUFs, ZAKUs, and GINNs swarmed the enemy defense force retaliating with their Marasai and Barzam defenses. Bee Gabthleys soon joined the fight taking out the out dated GINN models and began bringing the fight to a stalemate. In the back lines the Nazca classes defending The Incinerator, which has now grown to nearly the size of a full colony, fired wildly into the Dezas defense lines.

"Fleet captain, our Mobile Suit teams have penetrated the 3rd defense line." "ZAKU Phantom teams in defense line 1 are being pushed back by the enemy's Gabthley units!"

"Reinforce the 1st line with the Gunner ZAKUS from defense line 2. Have the GOUF team in line 3 hold their advance and wait for new targets to appear. We only have to suppress the enemy long enough for The Incinerator to get into position and fire, then victory will be ours. Tell Minerva's ace to begin loading his Mobile Suit on the catapult."

Inside the hanger Shinn walked the Destiny onto the Nazca's catapult rail. A screen of Tia then appeared on his top monitor.

"You are to join the battle to reinforce defense line 1."

"Yes ma'am."

"You're clear to launch... Don't feel relaxed just because you're not with your original captain. My expectations are a lot higher than hers, but I trust you won't fail me."

Shinn said nothing and focused on the battle ahead.

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny! Launching!"

Shinn boosted down the rail activating the Mobile Suit's Phase Shift Armor and joining the fight in defense line 1. Shinn began to destroy one Gabthley after another with the Destiny, cutting a path in the defense line. A pair of Marasais attempted to team the Destiny but Shinn destroyed both Mobile Suits with one giant swing of his anti-ship sword. Shinn's path of destruction pleased Tia as the Z.A.F.T fleet begun their advance.

"Ma'am! New contact in defense line 4! It's moving straight through the Mobile Suit teams!"

"What?"

Kira's Gaplant Zero in its Mobile Armor variant maneuvered its way through the fighting and explosions heading to the weakest point in Dezas's defense fleet. Kira blasted through a GOUF and transformed slashing another with his beam sabers and then shooting a nearby ZAKU.

"It's just one unit ma'am! Its reinforcing the entire 3rd line by itself!"

A feeling overcame Tia. An indescribable feeling, the feeling they refer to as pressure.

"What... What is this enormous pressure I'm getting from this pilot...? Who is that...?"

"Ma'am! The enemy's defense force in the 3rd line is back up to operational status!"

"Relay this order to the Destiny! Tell him to engage and destroy the new enemy unit!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Once he leaves defense line 1's combat zone have the GOUF team in that line hold their position and prevent the enemy advance!"

A flash of light rushed passed Kira's forehead as he turned and easily dodged a green beam aimed right for him.

"Hmm? Who's this?"

Kira looked out to see the blue and white Z.A.F.T Mobile Suit with red wings coming straight at him.

"It's that Mobile Suit... What's it doing out here?"

Shinn moved in close and tried to slash Kira with his Anti-ship sword but the Gaplant immediately moved out of the way. Shinn turned to see the Gaplant had already maneuvered behind him and was about to strike with its beam saber. Shinn turned and thrusted downward just barely avoiding the slash. When Shinn looked up to try and shoot the Mobile Suit above him it had already transformed into its Mobile Armor variant and was banking around for another run at Shinn.

"Wha-What? How is there something faster than the Destiny?"

Shinn then remembered Lunamaria's sighting of a Mobile Suit moving at an incredible rate.

"Is this what you saw? Lunamaria? Who can pilot such a machine?"

"This pilot gives me no pressure. He's not my true enemy but he's in my way."

Kira fired the Gaplant's cannons and Shinn activated his beam shield to block the attack. The Gaplant rushed over Shinn's head and transformed firing two shots back at Shinn. Shinn turned and blocked the shots with his beam shield, then saw the Gaplant engaging him at close range again with its beam sabers. Shinn had no time to react so he used the beam shield to block the beam saber swing. Shinn struggled under the force of the blow when his top monitored flicked on showing the pilot of the Gaplant.

"Pilot. We can end this fight now and continue on our own paths if you tell me where your fleet captain is."

Shinn became enraged at the calm tone the pilot was using to address him. He had been struggling to keep up with his attacks and sweat had been pouring down his face. But when he looked at that pilot he saw no sweat, and no panic. The Destiny did nothing to place fear in him, neither did Shinn. "I'm not going to tell you anything! You're one of those people out to destroy the Chairman's dream!"

"Another deluded fool. Have it your way then."

The monitor shut off and the Gaplant rose over the Destiny's beam shield and came down kicking the Destiny in the torso, sending Shinn tumbling out of control. The Gaplant transformed and boosted off destroying two ZAKUs in his way. Shinn regained control and recalled the pilot of that Mobile Suit calling him a "deluded fool". Thoughts of Athrun then rushed through his head sending Shinn into a confused frenzy. He quickly snapped back to his senses and regained control over the Destiny.

"Pilot... We're not done yet!"

Something clicked inside of Shinn as he envisioned a seed bursting in his mind. His eyes turned deep red and serious as he boosted off following the Gaplant.

"Tch, he's back..."

Kira maneuvered upward and performed a graceful somersault over the Destiny which had its anti-ship sword in a position trying to impale Kira. "He seems more serious this time... Pilot! Why did you come back? Are you that eager to die?"

"I'm not going to lose to you!"

Shinn gave distance and armed the Destiny's beam boomerang throwing it at Kira. Kira caught the boomerang and turned around in a circle in one fluid motion throwing the boomerang back. Shinn retrieved his boomerang, catching it and putting it back in its slot. Shinn then decided to just regularly shoot at the Gaplant with his beam rifle but the Gaplant was able to dodge the shots and retaliate with its own beam fire. Shinn blocked the shots with his beam shield and the battle continued on.

"Ma'am! New enemy contacts in sectors four and one!"

"More reinforcements?"

"A Nelson class ship has appeared in sector four and has begun launching Mobile Suits! And in sector one..." The operator then gasped.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"The Eternal!"

Outside the pink flagship of Lacus Clyne joined the battle launching Orb M1-Astrays and Murasames. As well as that a dark blue fighter and magenta colored Mobile Suit also launched into the fight.

"Look like Dezas requested a little help... Just like I did bringing that Minerva boy up here... Listen up! The real battle starts now! The enemy's main force has arrived! All Mobile Suit Teams continue to engage the enemy! It's time we started fixing the position of the Incinerator."

Shinn and Kira's battle was suddenly interrupted by a rush of Gabthley's passing over them. A large beam then impacted Shinn's beam shield sending him off balance.

"Kira! Are you alright?"

"Never better Koji!"

Two light blue Mobile Suits appeared suddenly and stop next to Kira. "What are those?"

"Senjo base's new model the Delta Hambrabi."

Kira didn't know what to make of the Mobile Suit. It was compact and had the ability to transform it seemed but not into a drastic new shape. Its odd cone shaped head had two eyes, but not placed next to each other, rather on top of each other and spaced. Looking at it from above the Mobile Suit had two more eyes, one on each soldier and also had another eye on the back of its cone shaped head. From the back the Mobile Suit had inverted wings and small dual beam cannons.

"Koji your Mobile Suit looks like some type of monster!"

"Don't say that Kira! The Delta Hambrabi outperforms the Gabthley in every aspect and thanks to all its sensors it has a longer range than any other Dezas Mobile Suit, even yours!"

"Kira, I'll hold off this guy, you and Koji try and advance the Mobile Suit teams to The Incinerator!"

"Haha is that you Derrick? Finally able to get off land I see."

Derrick's Hambrabi was holding the Fedayeen rifle the Gabthleys use as their primary weapon.

"Yea it's me, but we have no time to waste!"

"Right, let's go Koji!"

The two transformed heading for the Z.A.F.T line as Derrick focused on his new enemy.

"Derrick, don't treat this guy lightly, he'll kill you if you make any wrong moves."

"Alright Kira, I'll try and be careful."

Inside the cockpit of the Destiny, Shinn grew even more enraged than he was before.

"He just left... He left me here... He ignored me! Is he too good of a pilot to be seen fighting me? I'm a member of FAITH!"

Shinn charged at Derrick as he got ready to fight Z.A.F.T's Mobile Suit Destiny.

"So everyone is here, eh Koji?"

"Yep! Elain is holding down defense line 3 while Yuki is supporting defense line 4! Some other people are here too, they arrived in a pink ship and launched Orb Mobile Suits!"

"Heh, Angel... Since we're all here then we can't lose! Let's go!"

The two blasted off toward the Z.A.F.T lines shooting down any Z.A.F.T Mobile Suits that got in their way. Koji transformed from the Hambrabi's Mobile Armor variant and threw an orange hook guided by a wire at a Z.A.F.T GOUF. The wire wrapped around the GOUF ensnaring it then sent an electrical charge guided from the grip of the weapon, down the wire and to the hook. The electricity shocked the pilot inside and short circuited the GOUF's controls causing it to explode from the inside out. Koji then retracted the wire and joined Kira who was shooting down Z.A.F.T ZAKUs. Koji again ensnared an enemy Mobile Suit but this time as it was being held in place long enough for Kira to come over and slash it in half with the Gaplant's beam sabers.

"Just like old times eh Kira?"

"Yea, no one can stop us when we're working together!"

The two fought back to back destroying Mobile Suits and advancing toward the fleet. Those that were brave enough to get close were only caught in Kira and Koji's entangle and slice combo. Inside the lead Nazca carrier Tia watched in horror as two Mobile Suits completely obliterated the Z.A.F.T 3rd defense line.

"That pressure... It's them...! It has to be them...! Kira and Koji... Kira..."

Tia turned around and headed toward the bridge door.

"Ma'am? Where are you going?"

"The fight has become more drastic. I'm launching in my Mobile Suit. Have the Mobile Suit teams continue following their present orders. I will direct them once I'm out on the battlefield."

"Yes ma'am!"

Tia made her way down to the hanger where her Qubeley stood ready to be launched out into the battle.

Shinn shot repeatedly at Derrick's Hambrabi as the two were locked in battle. The Fedayeen rifle Derrick was carrying proved to be an effective weapon against the Z.A.F.T Mobile Suit as its wide shot kept forcing the Destiny to retreat before being able to counterattack. Shinn was angered far beyond what he can handle however and decided to bring an end to this annoying battle. Grabbing his anti-ship sword Shinn raised the weapon in the air and extended the Destiny's wings. A flow of energy sprouted from the wings and the Destiny's movements became trailed by after images.

"No, this isn't good! I can't read his movements!"

Derrick began to make his retreat but Shinn caught up to him and sliced the Hambrabi in half. Kira raised his head and turned feeling Derrick's death as the Destiny came charging in from the distance.

"YOU!"

"This guy doesn't give up!"

"Friend of yours Kira?"

"You could say. He has a bit of a grudge against me... But he just killed Derrick and I'm not going let that go!"

Shinn mounted the same position raising the anti-ship sword above his head and darting at Kira moving side to side creating the Destiny's after images.

"GO DOWN!"

Shin came in and gave a giant overhead swing with the Destiny's anti-ship sword coming down on the Gaplant. There was contact, then silence, then to Shinn's horror, failure. When Shinn came down with his sword Kira activated one of the Gaplant's beam sabers and positioned it in an angle that slashed Shinn's sword in half. One half flew over the Gaplant and the half he was holding fell short as he floated underneath the dark blue Mobile Suit. "No way... Impossible... he read my movements so easily... and countered...! What? AAAHHH!"

The wire of the Hambrabi's sea serpent grappling weapon wrapped around the Destiny and begun electrocuting Shinn inside. Shinn managed to look up through his monitor to see the Gaplant activate its other beam saber in its other hand.

"Die, pilot."

Shinn's eyes widened as the Gaplant began to thrust the beam saber aiming for the Destiny's cockpit. Just when the beam saber was about to make contact a beam from seemingly no where snapped and destroyed the sea serpent wire binding Shinn. The explosion forced the Gaplant to repel from Shinn and the Destiny untangled itself from the broken sea serpent wire.

"What was that?"

"Kira... That's enough..."

Kira became petrified. The voice he heard over his radio was one he had never want to hear in this situation.

"Ti-a...?"

The Qubeley hovered above the group now in Z.A.F.T colors.

"Kira... I'm so happy to see you... But what are you doing here? Fighting against my army...? Trying to destroy humanity...?"

"Your army...? Tia? You're?"

"Yes Kira... I am the captain of this fleet. After the attack on the station, after I was taken by Z.A.F.T... I was put in charge of this weapon and this fleet and was promoted to Z.A.F.T's highest ranking force FAITH."

"Tia... Tia... Tia! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Kira's outburst seemed to startle Tia and Shinn who was listening to the conversation.

"TIA! How could you? You've killed so many people... So many people in only two days!"

"I had to Kira! I had to for the sake of ending all wars!"

"Ending all wars...? It's because of Z.A.F.T we have war!"

Shinn sat frozen at what he just heard.

"Z.A.F.T... The cause of war...?"

"Everything you've done has been in the name of someone who wants nothing more than to kill! He's only using you Tia! Using you to fight against your own kind!"

"Fight against our own kind...?"

Shinn then remembered the damage he took fighting Athrun back at Onogoro Island and when he destroyed the GOUF Athrun was trying to escape Gibraltar in.

"Be quiet Kira! Can't you see this is the right path? The path that Chairman Dullindal has set for us is the right path for us all! If you can't accept that Kira then I'm going to have to shoot you down!"

"TIA!"

The Qubeley raised its arm at Kira's Gaplant and fired a beam from the slit in its wrist. Kira dodged the shot and transformed in the Mobile Armor variant blasting off to the mouth of The Incinerator.

"Kira get back here!"

The Qubeley boosted after him, matching the Gaplant's speed and Shinn and Koji soon followed after them.

A beam stopped Kira from advancing any further as he transformed the Gaplant into its Mobile Suit variant. Kira turned around just in time to see Tia's Qubeley kick the Gaplant straight down into the mouth of The Incinerator. Kira fell uncontrollably and hit the surface with a crash. Around him were many giant fluorescent poles used to conduct the light that gives The Incinerator its deadly effect. Tia floated down next to Kira surrounded by many funnel shaped objects. The weird objects seemed to move back and forth randomly but stayed in formation around the Qubeley.

"Kira, you've picked a poor choice for your final resting place..."

"Tia! What are you talking about?"

"Haha, it just seemed like the right thing to say... I have this feeling that in some place, some other world, someone is having a conversation just like this... but enough of that. You have to be brought down. Are you ready for the end Kira?"

Kira regained control of the Gaplant and charged at Tia with his beam sabers. Tia activated one of the Qubeley's beam sabers and blocked both his strikes holding the saber in a perpendicular angle.

"Not yet! This isn't done yet!"

Tia armed the other Qubeley's beam saber and matched blow for blow with Kira's strikes. Above them Koji and Shinn began to engage each other within The Incinerator as well.

"You know you'd make a better pilot of you weren't so angry all the time!" "Be quiet!"

Koji connected his beam saber onto the Destiny's beam shield as the two fought for control.

"Think about it! Why are you fighting? For him? The Chairman? For the promise to end all wars?"

"Be quiet I said!"

"Or maybe you're fighting unwillingly. Maybe they're controlling you. They're just deluding you into their false sense of perfection!"

There was that word again. Delusion. First Athrun, then the pilot of the dark blue Mobile Suit and now this pilot as well. Why do they keep bringing up that word? What are they trying to say? Shinn became enraged by his confusion and stretched out his hand firing a blast from his palm. The blast destroyed a part of the Delta Hambrabi's inverted wing leaving Koji a bit surprised.

"Weapons within the Mobile Suit's hands? Didn't see that coming..."

The two continued fighting as Kira and Tia progressed in their conflict. Where Tia was trying to destroy Kira's Mobile Suit, Kira was only focused on disabling the Qubeley. He had no intention on hurting Tia but that proved to be his weakness.

"Kira you're never going to win if you don't really attack me!"

"There's no way I would ever hurt you!"

"Kira! Listen! You have to stop! End this foolishness now!"

"And there's no way I would ever give in to Z.A.F.T!"

"Kira!"

The funnels around the Qubeley sprung to life surrounding Kira. One by one they fired a beam that Kira had only a fraction of a second to dodge. The breaks in the funnels' fire were filled with Tia slashing at Kira with the Qubeley's beam saber. Kira came under one of the Qubeley's slashes and grappled the machine boosting upward heading out of The Incinerator. Koji and Shinn soon followed and brought their fight with Tia's and Kira's. Before long all four Mobile Suits were cooperating with their partner in arms to shoot down the enemy. Koji shot at the Qubeley to have his fire deflected by Shinn's beam shield and when Kira tried to slash Shinn from above the Qubeley's funnels prevented Kira from advancing.

"Over there! Follow me Athrun!"

Angel's Beta Methuss boosted toward the fighting between the four with Athrun's Justice not far behind. The two joined the fighting in the middle of everyone's attacks and dodges. Shinn turned to see the Justice come toward them and immediately envisioned Athrun in his head.

"Shinn? Why are you here?"

"Athrun... You're supposed to be dead!"

"Shinn stop this! How long are you going to let the Chairman delude you?" "Stop that! Stop using that word! All of you! I am not being deluded!" "Then why are you here Shinn? Why?"

Athrun and Shinn began to engage each other leaving Koji to help his other self, Kira. Kira and Tia's fighting was quickly interrupted when Angel flew over with the Beta Methuss firing at the Qubeley.

"Angel... another one who doesn't understand... If I have to shoot you down too then I will!"

Angel transformed into the Mobile Suit variant of the Beta Methuss and started firing at the Qubeley. Tia dodged the blasts easily and retaliated with funnel fire. Angel moved in, dodging the funnels' fire trying to engage the Qubeley at close range.

"Angel pull back! That Mobile Suit is too strong!"

"No Kira! I have to make a stand! Like Roderick said, I have to fight for our survival!"

Tia dodged Angel's attempted slash and moved away to have Angel stare down a funnel. The funnel fired as well as one above her and both beams pierced through the cockpit of the Beta Methuss.

"Fight, Kira..."

Angel's final words echoed through Kira's mind as the Beta Methuss exploded.

"ANGEL!"

Athrun felt Angel's death when a flash of light whizzed past his forehead.

"Angel? ANGEL!"

"Your fight is over here Athrun!"

"Damnit... Shinn!"

Elain felt Angel's death as well from her position at the 3rd defense line and so did Yuki when a flash of light rushed pass her forehead as well. "What was, that...? Kira..? Kira are you alright? She was a close friend..."

"Tia... you just killed Angel... Tia... TIA HOW COULD YOU? YOU KILLED ANGEL!"

"She was an enemy Kira! An enemy to humanity!"

"Tia don't do this! We shouldn't be fighting each other! If you keep progressing Tia I'm going to have to shoot you down!"

"Kira when will you realize...!"

"No Tia!"

The dark blue aura that had surrounded Kira back at Galford Colony once again appeared but this time the aura covered not only Kira but his entire Mobile Suit as well.

"Tia I know you meant well and I know you have your own reasons but what you're doing is wrong! You're trying to destroy humanity as we know it! Not only us, the next step in evolution, but Naturals and Coordinators alike! I can't let that happen Tia! I have to bring you down now!"

Tia's blood red aura appeared and enshrouded her and her Mobile Suit. "Kira I can't let you! For all of what the Chairman is trying to accomplish I can't let you!"

"Kira!"

Koji came charging in firing his Hambrabi's arm cannon at Tia but the funnels stopped him in his tracks, destroying the Hambrabi's arms and one of its legs, as well as its other inverted wing.

"Heh, I'm I going down too..? I just got here... Nah... I'll be fine."

The force of attacks completely disabled Koji's Hambrabi and whipped him around violently. When all the rocking stopped Koji's limbs were twisted but he couldn't help laughing to himself despite his injuries.

A tremendous surge of power overcame the Gaplant Zero and Kira lunged toward the Qubeley with the Gaplant's left arm extended and beam saber drawn. Athrun repelled Shinn and watched from a distance the power that was overcoming both of them.

"Is this the next step in evolution Angel?"

"More than that Athrun... They're my friends and yours as well... Watch over them for me, Guardian of Evolution..."

"Angel..."

"TIA!"

Tia brought back all her funnels and dispatched them in formation against the oncoming Gaplant. The funnels began to fire all at once trying to prevent Kira from getting any closer but Kira went straight through the hail of beams keeping his target in his sights. The funnels began to destroy parts of the Gaplant as it was coming closer. The shoulder plating on its right arm, its entire right leg, the active thruster on its left arm which had the beam saber extended, all destroyed by the Qubeley's voices but still he kept pressing. Kira heard the voices of all his friends suddenly call his name. Koji, Yuki, Elain, and Athrun as well as he continued to press forward.

"I GET IT! I UNDERSTAND! STOP CALLING MY NAME!"

Kira plunged the beam saber into the Qubeley's cockpit and out directly through the machine. A white light emanated from the Qubeley as it was being destroyed and within it Kira softly heard Tia call his name. Shinn was drawn by the light as it expanded and then heard Athrun's voice.

"Shinn. Do you see the strife caused by the Chairman? Those two were best friends and they ultimately ended up fighting each other. Let's not make the same mistake, Shinn..."

----------------------------------

The sunset at Senjo was beautiful. There, outside the base Kira sat on a bench watching the sun when Yuki joined him sitting next to him.

"The Fergion forces have almost finished dismantling The Incinerator Kira and Koji is recovering from his injuries quickly. He'll be up and running by the end of the day. Elain has decided to try life among the public and went to Onogoro Island. They say I've evolved too Kira... Into an Artificial... I can finally begin to understand what it means to be you."

Kira turned to her and gave her a smile before turning back and looking at the sunset.

"In the past two days... I've lost more friends than someone will in their entire lifetime. I've been to Earth, the colonies, space... met people who wanted to help me and also wanted to harm me."

Shinn had returned to the Minerva and was greeted by a hug from Lunamaria.

"I've met people, pure but deluded..."

Athrun returned to the Archangel as well looking at the same sunset as Kira.

"I've met someone I can trust who's someone I had originally hated..."

Kira then turned and looked at Yuki.

"And I've met someone who instantly became my friend on sight..."

Kira turned and looked at the sky, the moon, and watched it with angry eyes.

"The fight isn't over yet though... The time we spent fighting gave enough leeway for Lord Djibril to reach the moon. That attack on PLANT this morning confirms that... Now it's their turn to fight again... Athrun... Shinn... but now that we have been exposed we're potential targets to anyone who fears or hates us. But if someone threatens us or our survival... Z.A.F.T, The Earth Alliance, Logos, or even some new dedicated group out for our destruction... I'll be the first one to the battlefield to stop them!"


End file.
